Lelouch of the Ascending
by snakeboy33
Summary: An AU fanfic of Lelouch staying as a prince I've been dying to do. I owe inspiration to many authors, I'll name them in future chapters. Probably will be Kalulu, but only maybe.
1. Task

Task

"Presenting the 11th Princes of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia!" an announcer cried, and in to the grand throne room strode said prince. He had an infuriated look on his face. The emperor watched with his typical scowl as his son strode up to him. Lelouch stopped at the foot of the throne.

"Hail your Majesty, both my mother and my sister are dead!" Lelouch said angrily. Charles gave him dead eyes.

"That is old news, what about it?" he said coldly.

"You requested an audience with the ruler of the empire to tell me that?" the emperor said strictly," Send in the next one." Lelouch then lost it.

"Father!" he cried as he ran up to him. The guards rushed to detain him, but the emperor held up his hand and they retracted.

"Why didn't you keep mother and Nunnally out of harm's way?!" he demanded," You are the emperor, the greatest man in the nation at least, probably even the world!"

"They were both too weak," he said," I had no use for either of them." Lelouch clenched his fists.

"Is that what this empire has become?" he said tensely.

"LELOUCH!!" the emperor roared as he stood up, Lelouch gave a small shriek as he fell back," You are dead to me, since the moment you were born, you never had any use to me because you never existed!" Lelouch clenched his fists, tears in his eyes. He then stood up.

"Fine then, what will it take?!" he demanded. The emperor was slightly taken back by his son's sudden recovery.

"What will it take to prove to you I'm not dead?!" Lelouch snapped through his tears," Give me any task and I shall accomplish it!" The emperor glared at Lelouch, but the prince was unwavering. Charles smiled to himself. _You certainly do take after your father, my son_, he thought.

"Very well then!" Charles declared," I shall give you a task, and you must accomplish it! A failure will result in disowning you!" Some nobles were surprised when the prince was still unwavering. Such a stake was enough to make any member of the Royal Family quake in their boots, even Cornelia.

"Your task is," the emperor began," to conquer Japan!" That was when Lelouch was surprised. Japan was always a neutral country, and though no official treaty was designated, each of the super powers recognized it as no official ruler. But still, that was a major task, something he figured the emperor would put Schneizel, or even Cornelia, on top of. But Lelouch wasn't turning back now.

"Very well, I accept!" Lelouch agreed," I will make Japan a territory of the Holy Britannian Empire!" The nobles were now really surprised.

"What will I have access to?" Lelouch questioned. The emperor smiled and sat back down.

"You will be given command of two Imperial fleets, each of which holds 100,000 soldiers, including 400 Knightmares, I wish for you to test these Knightmares," Charles instructed," You shall be accompanied by General Bartley, and Jeremiah Gottwald." Lelouch nodded, and strutted out of the throne room. _I will not let your deaths be in vain, mother, Nunnally_, Lelouch thought to himself, _I will change Britannia!_


	2. Geass

Geass

Lelouch strutted through the garden walkways, confident and determined. He was going to meet General Bartley, and Jeremiah Gottwald. He approached one of the planning rooms where they were set to meet.

Two guards opened the doors and bowed. Lelouch entered, the room was wide, and square, with book shelfs on the walls, and desks scattered around with maps. There was a throne in the back against the wall. There he found a fat, bald man with a tall man with blue hair. The blue haired one (Jeremiah) came forward and bowed on one knee, which put him in about eye contact for Lelouch, but Jeremiah hung his head in a bow as well.

"Your highness," he said," I must ask your forgiveness for my failure to protect your mother and sister. I shall accept any punishment you wish to give." Lelouch looked at the bowing soldier. He did have some anger for him, since he allowed his mother and Nunnally to be killed. However, Lelouch had to find someway to forgive him, he knew that this Jeremiah would definitely come in handy in the near future.

"Stop groveling," Lelouch said with a smirk," Get on your feet like a real soldier, you are pardoned." Jeremiah instantly got to his feet.

"Yes your highness!" he said firmly," I pledge my undying loyalty to you!" Bartley then came forward, and bowed as well.

"We are ready to begin the plans anytime your highness," he said," And I must commend you for directly standing up to the Emperor like that. You have great courage, and with that, I know you will lead us to victory." Lelouch smiled, it was good to see that he had to loyal followers, they could be very useful. He walked to the planning table in the middle of the room. He stood on a stool, and looked at the map.

"Where do we start?" he asked. Bartley walked over and pointed.

"This station here seems to be considerably major from the intel we have, I recommend a direct assault there," he advised," We can catch the Japanese off guard, and then strike again while they are disorganized. The Knightmares will prove quite useful." Jeremiah joined them.

"I object, I suggest that we instead do a direct assault on the bureau while we have the element of surprise, the Japanese minister will be caught off guard, then we can take the government with ease. Casualties will be to the minimum," Jeremiah insisted.

"If we do that then we still may allow the forces scattered around the country to stage a counterattack," Bartley argued," We have to make sure the military will not be a problem."

"If we wipe out the government first, then the military will have no head anymore," Jeremiah argued back.

"Surely you have heard of resistance groups?" Bartley insisted.

"What could they do against Knightmares?" Jeremiah shot back.

"Enough!" Lelouch said, finally losing his patience, he had been ignoring them, but they eventually became too annoying.

"Yes your Highness!" both of them said with a small bow. Lelouch looked over the map, and thought for sometime.

"We shall just invade, no particular location," Lelouch concluded. Both soldiers looked surprised.

"Forgive me your Highness," Bartley said," But may I ask why?" Lelouch looked at the general.

"Because a true strategist doesn't conclude on a single strategy on the spot," Lelouch said firmly. Jeremiah understood, but Bartley definitely didn't, and Lelouch was a tad too confusing for him. _Mental note: start following Prince Clovis when this is all done_, he thought to himself.

Lelouch stood to face them.

"Prepare the troops, we move out in a couple of months!" he ordered.

"Yes your Highness!" both men said as they bowed and left.

Later, Lelouch was walking through the halls, no real place in mind. However, he suddenly came face to waist with a tall woman. He looked up and saw the face of his older sister, Cornelia.

"Cornelia," he acknowledged, and he walked past her.

"Lelouch!" she called. Lelouch looked back at her with a frown.

"Yes," he responded. She turned to face him and knelt down.

"Are you certain you are okay?" she asked," I mean, you haven't cried yet." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Cornelia, can you please get the point?" he asked," I have only a few months to develop some tactics to conquer a whole country." Normally, this would have earned him a slap to the face, but instead she just looked at him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lelouch," she said, before she grabbed her little brother's shoulders and pulled him close, holding him in a tight hug," I promise I will make sure you never be harmed again, I shall protect you with all my might!" Lelouch was surprised, but then something in him seemed to awaken, something he never felt for a long time, sorrow. He then burst into tears, and sobbed into his sister's shoulder. Cornelia didn't care, she just held him as he cried, and his tears streamed over her uniform.

Eventually, the excitement, and sorrow took its toll, and Lelouch fell asleep in Cornelia's arms. She smiled, as she picked him, and carried him to his room. She tucked him in, and gently kissed his forehead.

"I love you," she said with a sweet smile," little brother." She then exited the room, and closed the door. She saw a little Euphie there, standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

"Is Lelouch okay?" she asked, sounding sad. Cornelia smiled, and walked over to her little sister, and knelt down.

"You came out of bed to ask if your big brother is feeling alright?" she asked," You truly are a caring sister. Don't worry, he is asleep, just like you should be." Euphie smiled, and hurried off back to bed. Cornelia then turned around, and walked down the hall, to her own room.

In the throne room, Charles was alone, and he was in the darkness, except for one light over his throne, which shown down. From the shadows a form emerged, it was short.

"You wished to see me Charles?" it asked in a youthful, male voice. Charles smiled.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask," he said.

The next morning, Lelouch woke up to find himself in bed, he looked around, and then cringed at what he did yesterday. He made a note to try and spend as much time in the military area as possible.

He put on a fresh royal uniform, and walked out into the hallway, where he was immediately met by a young boy in a strange outfit with long blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Lelouch demanded, with a glare. The boy chuckled.

"I'll get straight to the point," he said," I'm here to make you an offer." Lelouch's ears perked up.

"Offer?" he echoed. The boy just moved forward, he held out his hand.

"Take my hand," he instructed, Lelouch, mesmerized somehow, slowly touched the hand. He suddenly found himself soaring through this strange universe.

"I offer you the Power of the Kings, a power that will let you succeed in anything you wish," the boy's voice in Lelouch's mind," But you must accept the terms of the contract, do you accept?" Lelouch didn't think twice.

"I accept!" he declared, and he felt power surging into him, his eye felt strange though. He suddenly found himself standing alone in the hallway, no one around. Lelouch looked around, and saw nothing.

He went to the military building, and he looked at the guards, who bowed.

"Can you make sure Cornelia doesn't enter?" he asked the guards.

"But Princess Cornelia is a regular visitor," one pointed out. Lelouch looked at him.

"Take off your masks, both of you," he instructed, both of them did it.

"You will not allow Cornelia to enter this building," he ordered, and his eye glowed red. A strange tint appeared in the guards' eyes.

"Yes your Highness!" they both said, and they stood at attention. Lelouch smiled smugly as he walked past them.


	3. Invasion

Invasion

A little girl who looked about 10 with red hair ran happily through the streets of Tokyo.

"Careful, its dangerous to run like that," a woman with brown hair said as she followed.

"But its so cool mommy!" the girl said happily as she spread her arms and took it all in. A teenager with dark red hair followed after them.

"You have to admit she's right," he agreed. The woman chuckled.

"Naoto, can you please keep an eye on your little sister?" she asked. The teen, Naoto, smiled.

"You know it," he promised.

The girl ran forward and looked up in awe at a massive structure.

"Look!" she said pointing," Its the government building!!" Naoto walked forward and put a hand on her head.

"You learn a lot fast Kallen," he remarked. Kallen giggled.

"It must be indestructible!" she said.

"Might as well be," Naoto agreed.

There was suddenly an explosion from behind another building. The shock wave sent the family flying a couple feet.

"Naoto, Kallen!!" the mother said as she ran over to her children. Naoto was holding a terrified Kallen in his arms.

"What's happening?!" Kallen cried in horror, tears beginning to form. To answer her question, three Knightmares appeared from behind the buildings and stormed through the street, rampaging through the streets towards the government bureau.

"Those are Knightmares!" Naoto said in shock," Does that mean? The Holy Britannian Empire?" Before the Knightmares could reach the structure, they were destroyed by gun turrets, being caught off guard.

Meanwhile, nearing the land, was a large helicopter, in it was a large room, with a table with small images representing soldiers, Lelouch sat on a throne in the back. The image of an angry Prime Minster Genbu Kuurigi appeared on screen.

"Greetings Prime Minister," Lelouch greeted with a grin. Genbu glared.

"Lelouch vi Britannia?!" he demanded," What are you doing?!" Lelouch smirked.

"What does it look like?" he asked," I'm claiming Japan as a test from my father." Genbu clenched his fists.

"Why Japan? We are a neutral country!"

"Exactly," Lelouch said," It was only a matter of time before the Chinese Federation decided to interfere, and take over. That was something Britannia could not afford." The prime minister narrowed his eyes. But before he could speak, Lelouch gestured for the transmission to be turned off. He looked at the screen.

"Commence the invasion force," he ordered, standing up as he waved his hand.

Knightmares stormed through the land, wiping out all forms of resistance. Genbu Kuurigi turned to his most loyal colonel, Kyoshiro Todoh.

"Defend Japan with all your might!" he ordered. Todoh nodded.

"Yes sir!" he said. He signaled his four most trusted soldiers, and they all ran to the barracks.

Todoh alerted the soldiers to head to where the army was concentrated. As it turned out, those three Knightmares were simply diversion tactics set by Lelouch. The centralized army was in the forests, several miles away from the city, it included multiple Knightmares, and multiple foot soldiers.

Some tanks got there early, and began to advance.

"R1, R2," Lelouch signaled. The tanks were then instantly destroyed by a couple Knightmares. Lelouch smirked.

"P2, move forward then right." One group of Japanese foot soldiers were struck from behind by a group of Britannian soldiers.

"B1, advance four spaces." Two Knightmares effortlessly defeated another small wave of tanks. Lelouch laughed.

"Like a simple game of chess," he said with a smirk. The Britannian army advanced, approaching Tokyo.


	4. All in Vain

**(I know how some of you are mad how I made Cornelia OOC, but I just wanted to show a softer, more caring side to her and don't worry, C.C. will play a role in the story)**

All in Vain

As time passed, the Britannian army was continuing to advance steadily towards Tokyo. Lelouch was the main force, he continued effortlessly smite anything the Japanese army threw at him. Jeremiah turned to Lelouch as the army continued to advance, they were now all in a massive movable fortress of sorts. Lelouch sat in a throne in the deck.

"We are still approaching the city your Highness," Jeremiah said," We should be there by tomorrow." Lelouch nodded. Bartley then approached and bowed.

"Your Highness!" he said panting," We have sights of another force approaching." Lelouch looked at him, and shrugged.

"What about it?" he asked," I'll just crush it like all the others." Bartley nodded.

"Of course!" he said," But they just broke through the main encirclement!" Lelouch stood up.

"WHAT?!" he demanded, and he ordered the soldiers out of the way, and he stood on a stool to look at the planning board. Sure enough, enemies were approaching, and they took out 10 Knightmares already.

"They can't have Knightmares!" Lelouch yelled.

And they didn't, Todoh was leading the troops. They continued to blast their way through the Britannian ranks.

"I will not let Japan be conquered," he said firmly. The Four Holy Swords nodded in agreement.

Lelouch clenched his fists.

"R1, five spaces left! B2, three spaces back! R4, six spaces right! N5, two spaces forward!" Lelouch ordered, and a grand total of 10 Knightmares got in that position. Todoh continued to blow through the forces.

"Colonel, we are approaching the main center," one woman in a military uniform said. Todoh nodded.

"Let's try to take the Prince alive, then we can negotiate with the Emperor directly," he said. Lelouch folded his hands and waited.

Todoh then finally broke through the trees, and in front of the fortress. Jeremiah and Bartley tensed as they watched.

"Your highness! We must get you to a safe place!" Jeremiah said, but Lelouch shook his head and remained silent.

"Prince Lelouch!" Todoh announced," I demand that you leave our country, and return to Britannia." The cannons aimed at the central cockpit.

"Surrender now," one Holy Sword with glasses said. Lelouch just smiled.

"I call check," he said to himself, and with that, he snapped his fingers. All the set Knightmares exploded from the trees, and stormed towards the tanks.

"What the!?' Todoh said in shock, as the Knightmares destroyed the tanks one after another.

"Retreat!" he ordered, and with that, the tanks began to roll away. Lelouch smirked.

"Not so fast," he said, and with that, the Knightmares destroyed the other tanks, until only Todoh and the Four Holy Swords' were left.

"We have to get out of here!" Todoh said, and they all jumped out of the tank, and made a break for it, just as Knightmare smashed it in.

"Let them go," Lelouch ordered.

"But your highness!" Bartley insisted. Lelouch shook his head.

"Let the Japanese take this as a warning," he said," Continue advancing, double speed. I want us at the city by tomorrow morning!"

"Yes, your Highness!!" And with that, the fortress sped up, as did the soldiers.

The next day, civilians scattered as Knightmares rampaged throughout the streets. Lelouch watched as he approached the government bureau.

They broke through the walls, and two Knightmares escorted Lelouch in. Lelouch burst into the office with 6 armed soldiers, and Jeremiah. The government officials stood up.

"Prince Lelouch, please let us discuss this!" one of them said, but Lelouch just snapped his fingers, and all of officials were arrested. Lelouch strutted into the back room.

"Genbu Kuuri...," Lelouch began only to be shocked when he saw the prime minister lying dead on the floor, a knife through his stomach. Lelouch looked at it in awe. He turned around to see a boy around his age standing there, staring with horror at the man. Lelouch approached him.

"Hello," he said kindly. The boy gasped and turned, seeing who it was, he bowed on both knees.

"I'm sorry your Highness!" he said," I am Suzaku Kuurigi! Son of the Prime Minister! I beg of you, Japan has surrendered, just stop the violence, and let the people go!" Lelouch looked at him, somewhat surprised, he then smiled at Suzaku.

"No need to beg, if Japan surrendered, there is no need to fight," Lelouch said, he somehow had a feeling this boy would come in handy in the future, so he held out his hand," Come on, get up!" Suzaku took his hand and stood up.

"Let's be friends," Lelouch said happily," You can join the army, and help me out when I become Viceroy!" Suzaku was very surprised, but nonetheless, he agreed, he could maybe bring about good change, and help Japan, especially after what he just did.

After Suzaku agreed, Lelouch ordered all troops to form ranks. He then ordered a helicopter to take him to the nearest broadcasting station.

Upon arriving, he was escorted in by Jeremiah, and many soldiers. The broadcasting people all gasped when they saw the 10 year old prince with the multiple soldiers.

"You are to demonstrate this broadcast," Lelouch ordered," And you shall show it live all across Japan."

In the streets, people were still disoriented, and scared, some were being shepherded off into refugee camps by soldiers. Knightmares patrolled the streets. Suddenly Lelouch's face came up on the screen.

"Attention, people of Japan!" Lelouch announced, and everyone turned to the nearest TV screen, all across the country," I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire! As some of you already know, I have conquered all of Japan!!" People all gasped in horror.

"Prime Minister Genbu Kuurigi is dead! This means that the only government left in this country is that of Britannia!!" Lelouch declared," Yes, from this moment forward, Japan, no, Area 11, belongs to Britannia!!" The flag of Japan was brought down over the complex, and the symbol of Britannia took its place. Every Japanese person gasped. Kallen was being held close by her mother, terrified.

Lelouch raised his fist to the sky, and with all his might, and swallowing his pride, let out the great roar of Britannia.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" he ordered, it still made him feel sick, all the way down into the reaches of his stomach.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" Knightmares and soldiers alike roared.

Later in the day, Lelouch was saying goodbye to Suzaku.

"But we just met!" Suzaku insisted. Lelouch shook his head and put his hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

"We'll meet again!" he said," I'll be sure to visit you when you join the military!!" With that, the two new friends said goodbye and Lelouch drove off in a limousine. Jeremiah and Bartley were with him.

"You did it your Highness, you took over Japan!" Bartley praised. Jeremiah nodded his approval.

"You truly are a leader," he agreed. Lelouch grinned.

"And I know just the nickname, the Black Prince," Lelouch said darkly, he then saw something out the window," Pull over!!" He jumped out of the car, and Jeremiah followed him. Lelouch however broke off into a run.

He ran over to a family of sorts. This little girl about as old as Lelouch was with red hair, who looked Britannia was being pulled away from a woman with brown hair and a teenager with dark red hair. Both of them were Japanese, or Elevens now. The girl was being dragged off by a soldier, while two more soldiers were restraining the other two.

"Mommy!" the girl cried, but the soldiers didn't seem to hear, or just didn't pay any attention.

"Soldiers!" Lelouch yelled, and the soldiers turned.

"Your Highness!" they both said, bowing, while not letting go of the family.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch demanded.

"We are going to find this girl's family, these Elevens clearly took her!" the soldier explained.

"Are you deaf!?" Lelouch yelled, pointing at the" Don't you here her calling the woman there her mother? Let her go this instant!" The soldiers looked surprised.

"Your majesty, surely...," one began, but Jeremiah caught up.

"Are you defying an order from a child of the Emperor?" he said dangerously, and the soldiers let go of the family. The girl ran to her mother's arms. The soldiers moved off.

Before leaving, Lelouch and the girl exchanged eye contact, before Lelouch climbed back into the limo and drove back off.


	5. Prince in the Shadows

Prince in the Shadows

**(this chapter isn't meant to be long, its just supposed to give a little exposition into what's currently happening to Lelouch. It also gives me time to think while you all get another chapter to read )**

(Seven years later)

Lelouch woke from his slumber and stretched. He looked around his room, it was pretty big, so he could supply a small flat screen bed, and computer in it with plenty of space. He came out of bed and wandered into the living room. It was a little larger than his bedroom, except it had more furniture. Lelouch sat on the couch and turned on the TV in the living room. On it was his older brother, Clovis la Britannia, the Viceroy of Area 11. Lelouch watched it from his personal trailer behind the Ashford Academy clubhouse.

Although Lelouch was the one who actually conquered Japan, he requested from his father that he be declared dead. He wanted to see the world from the eyes of the commoners. He also wanted to have some normal friends.

"You would've loved this Nunnally," Lelouch said with a said smile. Though Lelouch was completely powerless, he had personally appointed Clovis to be the Viceroy in his stead, and Clovis was ready at anytime to step down to Sub-Viceroy and give the title of ruler of Area 11 to Lelouch. He said it would help with his art ideas and work.

In the mean time, Lelouch had taken up residence at Ashford Academy. It was owned by the family who had stood behind his mother while she was alive. When she was killed, the family fell hard and fast. Lelouch now stayed in a "deluxe" trailer in the academy. Only their daughter, Milly, knew who Lelouch really was.

Clovis and Milly weren't the only ones who knew the truth. The entire royal family also knew about it. Cornelia wanted to be there with Lelouch, so that she could protect him, but Schneizel had convinced her not to, saying Lelouch proved he didn't need it.

Lelouch's relationship with the royal family was typically good, but more so than others. Euphemia was his closest sibling other than Nunnally. Cornelia was the same, and although she was 10 years older, she and Lelouch were quite close. When he was younger, Lelouch looked up to his brother Schneizel, and the Second Prince was actually the one who taught Lelouch how to play chess. And though Clovis and Lelouch argued, they had a good brother relationship, and cared about each other. Odysseus was a man who always looked out for Lelouch and he showed concern about him when Lelouch's mother had died. Guinevere would maintain a certain public eye of not caring about Lelouch, but behind the cameras, she was nice to him. Lelouch's relationship with Carline was rocky at sometimes, since Carline and Nunnally would often argue, and Lelouch had to break them up, however Carline would still come crying to Lelouch when she was being picked on, and Lelouch would comfort her. Other than that, his relationship with the other members was typically neutral. Some of them had considered Lelouch weak, but they were proven wrong when Lelouch conquered all of Japan.

Lelouch heard an knock on his door and he turned the TV off.

"Coming!" he responded and moved towards the door. He opened the door, and he saw an orange haired girl named Shirley standing at the door with her hand on her hips.

"Lulu!" she criticized," Classes are going to start in one hour, so why aren't you ready?" Lelouch leaned on the doorway and yawned.

"I just got up a little while ago," Lelouch said," Give me a break!" Shirley smacked him upside the head for that.

"You need to start setting your alarm earlier!" she yelled. Lelouch fell back and looked up.

"Okay! Okay!" he said quickly," I'll get ready!"

"You better!" Shirley said and she walked off. Lelouch couldn't help it, and chuckled. He knew she had a crush on him. Lelouch stood up, closed the door, and went to get ready.

There were also a multitude of scientists and engineers who knew about Lelouch's survival. Namely, were Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy. Lelouch had dispatched them to build him a Knightmare of his own. He also contacted a scientist from India named Rakshatta Chawla, to assist them. From what he heard, Lloyd and Rakshatta didn't hit off very well, having already met in the past. Jeremiah and Bartley were also aware, but they stayed with Clovis. Jeremiah would still sometimes drop in at Ashford from time to time to check up on Lelouch. Jeremiah had given Lelouch Knightmare training somewhere along the line.

As Lelouch walked out of his trailer, and began to move to his first class. He stared at the sky. He had been living in the shadows, off the radar of the world. But he had seen enough to make a good judgement about what was necessary. His brother came with good plans, but Clovis didn't seem to be living up to them.

Lelouch knew it, it was time he became the Viceroy.

"Lelouch!" he heard the voice of his friend Rivals, and he turned," Come on, we only have a little while!" Lelouch ran after Rivals. But first came school.


	6. Prince Lelouch, Viceroy of Area 11

Prince Lelouch, Viceroy of Area 11

Lelouch managed to make it through the first classes of the day, but then came the Student Council meeting, which was kind of hard, granted he was the Vice President of the Council. And he didn't get much sleep last night.

Milly smacked him the head as he began to fall asleep in the middle with the newspaper. Surprisingly, it made Lelouch grab his head in pain. Milly chuckled as she held the rolled up paper.

"These Sunday editions can be a real killer," she smirked.

"Can you please not beat up our Vice President like so prez?" Shirley asked," He can't think when he's being repeatedly hit the in the head."

"Sage advice," Rivals agreed. Nina, the final member, was being her typical, shut in self and sat in the corner, typing so fast it would make the speed of sound jealous. Lelouch groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Look, what are we supposed to do?" he asked. Maybe when he was Viceroy, he could donate some money to Ashford. Milly tried to cast her guts spell, but nobody even paid attention.

Eventually class came again, and Lelouch went to the next class. There he saw Kallen Stadfield. She was a sickly girl who was rarely at class, and yet, she was pretty and smart. He walked past her desk, and sat down. Rivals leaned over.

"Checking out Kallen?" he asked suggestively, arching his eyebrow," You like her don't you?" Shirley looked over nervously.

"Its not like that," Lelouch insisted.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it to ourselves," Rivals promised. Lelouch actually couldn't help but notice something curious about Kallen. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

The day ended, and Lelouch went walking along, deciding to kill some time. He had used his power, which he learned was called Geass by his father, who had known all along on some random people to test it out; he saw them scattered around performing whatever test it may be. His father didn't tell him anything else though. Schniezel however told Lelouch about something called Code R, which Clovis was in on as well. Lelouch didn't learn much about it, except it involved a strange girl of sorts. He wasn't interested in it, so he promised to try and stay out of it, but he wouldn't make any real serious promises, and offered to help if needed.

After school ended, he went to Milly.

"Lelouch, what's up?" she asked cheerfully. Lelouch however, looked her in the eye, dead serious.

"It's time," he said simply and plainly. Milly was surprised, but she knew what he was talking about.

"You're becoming Viceroy?" she asked, and Lelouch nodded. Milly sighed.

"Well, can you serve as vice-president still?" she asked hopefully with a smile.

"You know how busy I'm going to be," Lelouch said, folding his arms," But I'm afraid I'm going to be leaving the academy."

"What should I tell everyone?" Milly asked.

"No need to tell them anything, I will appear under my true face," Lelouch said," But if they ask any in depth questions, tell them that I never told you."

"Will you come and visit?"

"You know it," Lelouch said with a smile. Milly smiled back and she hugged him and he hugged her back. After letting go, Lelouch began to leave.

"Like I said, I'm intending on making my identity public right when I'm introduced," he said turning back briefly," Just thought you should know for certain." Milly nodded, and Lelouch disappeared.

Lelouch collected his necessary stuff, and waved down a taxi. He ordered the government complex. Upon getting there, Lelouch headed for the doors. The guards stopped him.

"Halt!" one of them said, but Lelouch flashed a royal symbol on a picture of him, and the guards let him through, bowing. Lelouch made his way up to where he would find Clovis. That was when he ran, quite literally, into Jeremiah.

"Watch where you're...," the blue haired man began, but then he saw Lelouch," Your Highness!" He helped Lelouch up.

"Are you here to take over as Viceroy?" Jeremiah asked, and Lelouch nodded.

"Where's Clovis?" he asked, and Jeremiah lead him to the office. Upon getting there, Jeremiah went in first. Clovis' back was to them.

"What is it?" the prince asked, sounding annoyed. Jeremiah stood at attention.

"Someone to see you, your Highness!" Jeremiah said, and he stepped out of Lelouch's way. Clovis looked over.

"Lelouch!" he said happily upon seeing his younger brother," How good to see you again!"

"Clovis, you know why I am here," Lelouch said firmly. Clovis nodded with a smile.

"Of course," he said.

Soon after, all the Ashford people were gathered in the gym for an announcement. Milly watched the TV screen waiting with tension. Nina looked over.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly, and Milly turned and smiled with a nod. Kallen was also next to her.

"Tell me again why you made me the new Vice President?" she asked.

"Because Lelouch left back to the homeland," Milly said simply," And you never joined a club, so there you go." Kallen rolled her eyes, but knew trying to argue with the President was trying to argue with a brick wall, you just couldn't win. But what had happened with Lelouch. She never knew him that well, but she found strange, since he was so silent, and yet so popular. But what really unsettled her was how familiar he was, like she knew him somehow.

Then Clovis came up on the screen.

"Citizens of Area 11!" he called," I am Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Empire! I am here to make an announcement." People were silent in waiting. "I am hereby stepping down as Viceroy!" There was shock all over the place.

"I realize my mistakes," Clovis said, adding some unnecessary drama to the scene with crazy stances," And with that, I give my title to my younger brother!" He gestured for the camera to move. It moved to a figure with a mask. The mask was shaped like a chess piece. The figure was in black clothes,with a black cape that was red inside. He had a dark suit underneath, with medals and buttons of sorts, like a General's outfit. It had the symbol of Britannia on both of its shoulders.

"Greetings," the figure said," I'm the new Viceroy of Area 11." He reached for his face.

"My name is....," he removed his mask," Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and the one who conquered Japan when he was 10 years old."

The entire school gasped at the sight of the Vice President of the Student Council being not only a prince of the empire, but also the new Viceroy. Kallen stared in shock. That was why he was so familiar, he was the one who prevented her from being separated from her family when Japan was conquered.

All of Area 11 stared up on shock. It was the return of the one who turned Japan into what it was now, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Black Prince.


	7. The Sesostris

The Lancelot, the Guren, and the Sesostris

After becoming Viceroy, Lelouch had enacted a multitude of new laws. He decreed that anyone caught beating up an Eleven would be subject do being arrested for disturbing the peace, for one. He heard that the Student Council at Ashford was getting a lot of hammer about Lelouch being a prince, but Milly managed to make some decent excuses.

However, this wasn't Lelouch's biggest concern for the time was the development of his personal Knightmare. He commissioned its construction three years ago, and he was confident that it was done by now, he had two genius working on it. Both Lloyd and Rakshata also had two other Knightmares they presented, the Lancelot and the Guren respectively. Though Lelouch's big idea was his own Knightmare.

He entered the engineering complex, that where Lloyd spun up to him.

"Well look who decided to slither out of the grass after all this time!" Lloyd said with a massive smile.

"Lloyd, please treat his Highness with proper respect," Cecile insisted as she herself came into view and she bowed to Lelouch," Your Highness." That was when the pipe holding Rakshata came into the picture.

"I must say it is good to see you again my Prince," she said.

"It is good to see all of you again as well," Lelouch nodded.

"I trust you came to see your Knightmare?" Lloyd predicted with an even bigger grin. Lelouch nodded gain with a smile.

He was lead into the hanger and saw three Knightmares in a row. The first Knightmare he saw was on the left and was white and gold. It has a streamline shape, and was tall and thin. The one the right was red and gold. It was far more bulky, but didn't seem as tall as the other one. One of its arms was greatly enlarged, probably used for fighting.

The one in the middle really caught Lelouch's attention. It was black, but with gold markings. It had a golden necklace of sorts that pharaohs wore back in Ancient Egypt. It also had a golden symbol of an ankh of sorts on its chest, or at least that was it looked like. It had a long, pointed, triangular head that curved slightly. Attached to both of its shoulders were what looked like a half of a disk. On its waist, Lelouch saw two sickles. The Knightmare also had what looked some kind of protrusion on the top its head. Lelouch moved over and studied it.

"Well, this is!" Cecile presented," Your Knightmare. What are you going to call it?"

"I've got the perfect idea, the Gawain!" Lloyd said," One of the Knights of the Round Table."

"You wouldn't trust the Earl of Pudding to a name," Rakshata said," The perfect name is the Shinkiro!"

"The Sesostris," Lelouch said firmly, and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"The what?" Lloyd asked.

"The Sesostris," Lelouch answered, turning to Lloyd," Named after a great Egyptian pharaoh who lead Egypt to greatness during the Middle Kingdom, he formed a Great Empire. That is the name of my own personal Knightmare" Lelouch, while he did have an interest to the typical Britannian mythology, Ancient Egyptian mythology always fascinated him, since the myths were so colorful and magnificent. Lelouch also found its history quite interesting.

"Well, it is quite a catchy name," Rakshata admitted.

"Well, how about the weapons systems?" Lloyd said, as he trotted up the black Knightmare," It is armed with two MVS blades to start with."

"But I don't see any swords," Lelouch pointed out.

"Maser Vibration _Sickles_," Lloyd said," I figured that we might as well break off from the typical spears and swords used."

"It it also armed with a VARIS gun on it," Rakshata said, gesturing with her pipe," And a hadron cannon system."

"Plus, it has a super defense system, the strongest in the world," Lloyd said. Lelouch was very impressed, he would be the lord of the battlefield.

"What of the others?" he asked. Lloyd beat Rakshata.

"I give you the Lancelot!" he said happily," Basically, its weapons are the same as the Sesostris', but minus the Hadron Cannon!"

"And I give you the Guren Mk- 2!" Rakshata presented," A radiant wave surge arm, capable of destroying virtually anything!" Lelouch nodded.

"Who are the pilots?" he asked.

"None one so far," Cecile said," Both Knightmares have very specific requirements."

"But we have hope for Lancelot, we've got a guy coming in today to give it a test run!" Lloyd said.

"The Guren sadly has no pilot," Rakshata said, twirling her pipe in her fingers casually," But I hope to get it one soon." A voice then came from the door.

"Lloyd, I'm ready to test...," the voice began, but then Lelouch turned, and saw who it was. He gasped, the visitor gasped also.

"Suzaku?"

"Lelouch?" Suzaku responded.

The old friends slowly approached each other. It wasn't that they hadn't seen each other since Area 11 was formed, Lelouch in fact visited Suzaku a lot, but it had been 4 years since their last meeting.

"It's been a long time," Lelouch said with a smile," Didn't expect to find you here."

"Neither did I," Suzaku responded with his own smile.

"Suzaku, do you know his Highness?" Cecile asked. Suzaku nodded.

"Yeah, we met when Japan was conquered," he answered.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm here to test the Lancelot," Suzaku answered," What are you up to?"

"I'm here to take a look at my own personal Knightmare," Lelouch said, pointing," The Sesostris."

"Cool name," Suzaku complimented, he then turned to Lloyd," Shall we do this?" Lloyd smiled and told him "yes".

Lelouch found it amusing the way the Lancelot performed with Suzaku at the helm. It seemed very tough, something you wouldn't want to mess with.

After it was done, Lelouch approached Suzaku.

"I've got an offer for you," Lelouch said.

"What would that be?" Suzaku asked as he took a drink of water.

"I want you to be part of my Royal Guard," Lelouch answered, and Suzaku nearly spit out his drink.

"But I'm an Eleven," Suzaku protested," I could never be part of it." Lelouch laughed slightly.

"The other members won't have a choice," Lelouch responded," Its not like your becoming my knight or something, your just one of my bodyguards." Suzaku thought about it, and figured this might help him change Britannia from the inside.


	8. Shinjuku

Shinjuku

**(this is where the story really starts to kick off, hopefully)**

It was another day in the settlement. Lelouch wasn't particularly busy today, so he just kicked around his office for the time. It was pretty big, since it was the office of the ruler of Area 11. It was basically about the size of his entire trailer back at Ashford. It has a large ceiling to floor window that took up an entire wall that gave Lelouch an excellent view of the settlement. His desk was in the back, as was a computer that he would typically work on. In the center was a 3D map of the settlement, complete with small models of tanks and Knightmares. Scattered around were chairs and couches. There was a TV behind Lelouch's desk.

Lelouch sighed as he moved to the window. One thing he hated about being the Viceroy was the uniform, he tugged at uncomfortably. It included a black cape with a red inside. He wore a formal military outfit, complete with medals and fringes. The Britannian symbol of the lion and serpent was on both shoulders. He leaned on the glass as he stared into the distance. There was absolutely nothing to do, since Clovis wasn't around, as he went to a party. He offered Lelouch to come with him, but Lelouch declined. He hated all nobles, since they were pompous snobs who thrived off the royalty that his father gave them. Without said power, they were absolutely nothing.

He contemplated finding someone to have a good chess match with, but he knew that nobody with skills short of Schniezel's could actually make an otherwise decent match. Suzaku was down working with the Engineering Corps with the Lancelot. However, Lelouch knew that he could go down anytime he wanted to and pull Suzaku away, he was a Prince.

He was saved by the ringing of a phone.

"Yes," he answered, as he picked up the device, he automatically laughed slightly," No problem Mr. Ashford, I've been looking for something to kill time with." He hung up the phone. Apparently, Milly's grandfather was caught up in a bad gambling situation and he need Lelouch's expertise to get him out of it. But Lelouch couldn't go alone.

He went down to the engineering part of the complex. Cecile was giving Suzaku instructions while he was inside the Lancelot, the Lancelot jerked and did motions. Lloyd and Rakshata were talking/arguing about a project concerning the construction of future Knightmares, since Lelouch was so impressed by their work he gave them more funding to create more Knightmares of such power. The Sesostris and the Guren were both next to the Lancelot, and were lying untouched.

"Ahem!" Lelouch cleared his throat. Everyone looked up.

"Your Highness!" Lloyd greeted with a grin," As you can see, we've been working on some future associates for the Sesostris." The Lancelot's cockpit opened.

"Oh hey Lelouch, what's up?" Suzaku said as he got out of the cockpit and jumped down.

"I need you for something," Lelouch said.

"What?"

"You'll see."

And with that, both friends found themselves in a limo, driving to the place where Mr. Ashford was in a such a tight place.

The timer sounded, and the elderly man watched in horror.

"Alright then, from here on out, you will make your moves every 20 seconds," a servant stated.

"Eh, what about that?" the nobleman said arrogantly, filing his nails. Suddenly, the door opened.

"At last!" Mr. Ashford said with a sigh of relief.

"Ah, your substitute," the nobleman said with a snobbish," But shouldn't a person like you be in scho...." That was when the man noticed it was Prince Lelouch, and he was closely followed by Suzaku.

"Your Highness!" the nobleman said, standing up and bowing his head," Forgive me!"

"You are pardoned," Lelouch said, completely uninterested in what he had to say. The nobleman stared at Mr. Ashford.

"However did you get the Viceroy?" he demanded.

"The Ashford family stood behind my mother for a long time," Lelouch said as he sat down at the chess board," And they supplied shelter when I needed it. This is the least I can do."

"How long are you guessing this will take, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, as he stood next to Lelouch.

"Just don't get settled in Suzaku," Lelouch answered with a grin, and he picked up his king.

Meanwhile, in Ashford, Milly, Shirley, and Nina were all sitting together.

"I can't believe you never told us Lelouch was a member of the Royal Family!" Shirley criticized, pointing her fork at Milly. The president shrugged.

"What do you expect, Lelouch wanted to see the world from commoners eyes?" Milly said.

"I can't believe he would be just pop out like that," Shirley complained.

"Believe me, my dear Lulu had his reasons," Milly insisted with a smile.

"Madame President!" Shirley scolded.

Lelouch and Suzaku calmly left the building, moving to Lelouch's limousine, Lelouch yawned, studying his fingernails, he was bored out of his skull again. Reporters got word of the Viceroy's visit, but they were held back by guards.

"I can't believe it!" Suzaku praised," A little more than 8 minutes! You haven't lost your touch!" Lelouch shrugged as the chauffeur opened the door for Lelouch to get in and he bowed his head.

"Not like he had much time himself," Lelouch said as he sat in the seat, Suzaku sat across from him in the seat. Suddenly, a special report came in on Lelouch's video screen in his limo.

"We interrupt to bring you news of another terrorist attack!" a reporter announced as an image of a burning building came onto to screen," We now got to his royal Highness, Sub Viceroy of Area 11, Prince Clovis la Britannia!" Clovis' face appeared on the screen in a large building.

"To all my imperial subjects, including the faithful elevens!" he spoke," I speak for my brother, the Viceroy, who is currently occupied with something!"

Meanwhile, Kallen and Nagata watched from the truck they stole with the supposedly poisonous gas stored in it.

"We're Japanese dammit'!" Kallen snapped. Clovis continued.

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart!" Clovis clutched his chest for dramatic effect, "The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However as sub-ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind, and I am certain my brother would agree with me! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all! Both my brother, Prince Lelouch, he who first subdued the Elevens, and I, shall fight! Now then, everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty." Lelouch rolled his eyes as he watched it on the TV screen.

"He's at a party for crying out loud!" he groaned. Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Meanwhile, the camera's went down, and Clovis walked down from his small pedestal.

"Magnificent your Highness!" one baroness said," No one would've guessed you were at a party."

"As the sub-viceroy, I have to change costumes quickly," the prince said, acting snobbish as usual.

"You are so confident!" another duchess said, sounding dreamy.

"It is all in the performance, the people want someone who is charismatic, and so, I shall give them one," Clovis said.

"Where exactly is your brother, the Viceroy?" asked a baron.

"He told me he had some matters to deal with," Clovis answered," It is a shame he is not here to be with us." Bartley then ran over.

"Your Highness!" he said.

"Yes Bartley," Clovis said," But can you please not barge in like so in the future?"

"Forgive me, but there are some very pressing matters!" the general said, and he whispered something to Clovis.

"What?!" Clovis yelled.

"The forces were told it was only poison gas," Bartley said. Clovis clenched his fists.

"Contact Lelouch this instant!" Clovis ordered," And deploy the royal guard, the Knightmares as well!"

Alarms went off as the Knightmare pilots scrambled to their Sutherlands. Jeremiah, Villeta Nu, and Kewell Soresei were among them, as well as much of the Purists.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Suzaku were still riding back to the complex.

"By the way Lelouch, why did you start with your king?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch looked up from the book he was reading.

"If a king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch answered with a grin. His cellphone then rang.

"Hello," he answered," Clovis? Yeah, I'm heading back to the complex right now. Yes, Suzaku is with me. WHAT?!" Lelouch suddenly put on a face of shock and anger.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as he looked at his friend. Lelouch cringed as he struggled to remain calm.

"Don't panic," Lelouch said," Alright, you've already sent the Knightmares, sure thing." Lelouch hung up and speed dialed some more numbers.

"Commander!" Lelouch called as he called one of the commanders," Deploy the forces!" He then dialed another number.

"Lloyd, prep the Lancelot!" he yelled, Suzaku was surprised, that was his Knightmare," Don't worry about the Sesostris or the Guren!" He then hung up.

"Lelouch, what's going on?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch pinched himself between the eyes.

"I'll tell you later," he said before looking up at his friend," But for now, I hope you're ready to use the Lancelot for the first time." Suzaku blinked.

Suddenly, they heard a massive honking from the truck behind them. They both turned, or Lelouch turned at least, since Suzaku was already facing that direction. A large truck was behind them indeed, which was, coincidently, the same truck hijacked by Kallen and Nagata.

"Damn it!" Nagata yelled," I'm about to start ramming them!"

"Don't! That car belongs to Prince Lelouch!" Kallen yelled.

"Then maybe we can take down the Viceroy!" Nagata said hopefully as he was about to put the gas on, but then they were fired down upon by some helicopters passing overhead that were escorting Lelouch.

"Protect the Viceroy at all costs!" the pilot yelled to his allies. They fired some more rounds. Nagata made a sharp turn.

"Wait, not there!" Kallen yelled, but it was too late, and Nagata swerved, sending them right into a building.

"Target is down, they crashed!" one officer in the helicopter reported.

"The military will be taking over, General Bartley's command!" a soldier said on radio.

The limo made a stop. Lelouch got out and walked up to get a look at the accident.

"Your Highness, this isn't a good idea!" the driver said. Suzaku followed Lelouch.

"That wasn't our fault was it?" Suzaku asked as he stood next to Lelouch.

"I don't think so," Lelouch answered. As he looked down at the accident, he seemed to see something.

"That's odd," he commented. He then ran down to the truck.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called, but Lelouch paid no attention.

"Hey look!" some bystander said, pointing.

"That's the Viceroy!" another one said, and with Lelouch still in his royal uniform, it was quite obvious.

The airbags had inflated, and Kallen and Nagata sat there, barely conscious. Lelouch ran up to the door.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Lelouch asked.

"What is the Viceroy doing?" someone asked. Lelouch noticed a ladder and he climbed up it.

"Nagata, are you alright?" Kallen asked. Nagata stirred and nodded.

Lelouch climbed on top.

"Can you hear me?" he called. There was then a voice.

"At last, we meet," it said, it was a female voice. _What the?_ Lelouch thought.

Nagata abruptly backed up, causing Lelouch to lose his footing and fall back. He managed to grab onto the railing of the ladder, to keep himself from falling, but the truck was now moving.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled as he saw his friend being carried off like that.

"The Viceroy is in danger!" some people cried. Suzaku clenched his fists and ran back to the limo.

"Get me back to the Engineering Corps ASAP!" he ordered the driver.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was still hanging for dear life on the ladder as the truck swerved. He heard the sound of helicopters.

"Surrender now, and I will get the chance to defend yourselves in court!" a voice on a radio yelled, before they began shooting, failing to notice Lelouch there.

"What do we do? That's the army!" Nagata said worriedly.

"Have you forgotten, that's why I'm here!" Kallen stated, taking off her hat, letting her red hair loose. Lelouch tried to climb up the ladder, and managed to get up to the top. Just in time to see Kallen pass by.

"Kallen?" he asked out loud. Kallen, somehow hearing him, looked up.

"What?!" she yelled, as she pulled out a gun," What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be oppressing the Japanese!" Lelouch would've held up his hands had he not been holding on.

That was when the Knightmares dropped to the ground. Jeremiah smiled within one of them.

"Time to take them down!" he said, and then he noticed Lelouch," WAIT, FORGET THAT ORDER!! His Highness is there!" Other soldiers then noticed it was indeed the Viceroy on top of that truck.

"Focus all forces on saving the Viceroy!" Jeremiah ordered, and he increased his speed towards the truck, heading for Lelouch. Other Knightmares dropped down as well, heading for Lelouch too. Nagata, in response sped up.

Meanwhile, Kallen still had Lelouch at gunpoint.

"To answer your question, I was driving back to the complex when you began honking at me," Lelouch answered," When you crashed, I wanted to see if you were alright. Before I knew it, I was here!" Kallen was about to argue, when she heard a voice.

"At last, I have found you," the voice said, it was the same one Lelouch heard, but he didn't hear it. Kallen shook it off.

"Well, I guess I can take out the Viceroy now," she said, aiming and grinning.

"Your Highness!" Jeremiah yelled as he finally caught up. He offered the Knightmare's hand for Lelouch to step on. As Lelouch was about to step into the hand, Nagata made a sudden turn that sent the three into the subway.

"My prince!" Jeremiah cried as he tried to follow, but it was too narrow to navigate a Knightmare through. Lelouch fell into the vehicle, and landed on Kallen disarming her. Lelouch slammed a tracer button on his cape, which managed to stay on all this time.

Meanwhile, Lloyd met up with Bartley.

"Lloyd Asplund, what are you doing?" the general demanded.

"Looking at a man who failed," Lloyd answered sarcastically.

"Why you," Bartley hissed.

"These terrorists stole this item of sorts, and you want to sweep them all up," Lloyd analyzed," Congrats Cecile, you were completely right!" Cecile blushed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bartley asked.

"Because I would like to help," Lloyd answered," Prince Lelouch's friend, Suzaku Kuurigi just showed up, offering his assistance with his Knightmare. And though he is an Eleven, granted the current position the Viceroy is in, you might want to make an exception." Bartley cringed, but agreed.

Meanwhile Nagata finally crashed, sending Lelouch and Kallen sprawling, and the capsule to be loosened. After they got up, Kallen heaved Lelouch up by his collar.

"Why are you making such a fuss about this kind of stuff?" she demanded. Lelouch smirked.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Lelouch sneered. Kallen took out her switchblade.

"Well, I'm ready to do just that," she said, as she got it ready.

"Damn tires," Nagata groaned, since he was bleeding, he then flipped a switch, and the capsule opened.

"What the?" both teens said at the same time. Lelouch, thinking fast, grabbed a rag and covered Kallen's mouth, pushing her down. Suddenly, a golden light shown from the capsule, and from it, a girl with long hair sprouted. She wore a prisoner's outfit. She looked at the pair before falling.

"That's not poison gas," Kallen said. She ran to help the girl up.

"What is this?" she demanded. Lelouch cringed.

"I'll explain everything later, just help me for a second," Lelouch said as he knelt down to help Kallen. Suddenly, lights went off behind them. Some soldiers appeared.

"Stinking terrorist, taking the Viceroy hostage like this," the commander said, pointing a gun, he then looked at Lelouch," All you alright your Highness?" Lelouch nodded as he stood up.

"Then would you please stand aside so we can execute that girl?" the commander asked. Lelouch blinked, and then ran up.

"Wait!" he said, running up. Kallen was surprised, this prince was defending her.

"She's a hostage like me!" Lelouch insisted. This made Kallen even more shocked, he was protecting her like this?

Nagata managed to become conscious, and he fumbled with the buttons.

"Long live, Japan," he said weakly, before pressing the button, causing the truck to explode. The soldiers pushed Lelouch down.

"Nagata!" Kallen screamed as she was blown back with the girl.

Meanwhile, the royal military transport shuffled through Shinjuku.

"They got away?!" Bartley cried," What about Prince Lelouch?"

"We're sorry, the prince disappeared, we are currently searching for him now," the commander answered. Clovis sighed.

"It seems like we have to move on," he said," Tell them to continue searching for Lelouch, but in the meantime, as Third Prince of Britannia, I order the complete, and utter destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto!" With that, Knightmares and soldiers began storming out, heading for anyone they could see.

At the same time, Lelouch ran with the girl in her arms, as Kallen ran with him. They ran up the stairs, and rested for a little while.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded.

"The question is, why did you defend me?" Kallen demanded. Lelouch looked at Kallen.

"Because I'm not cruel, and I actually believe in mercy," he answered. That surprised Kallen a great deal, he was the first Britannian with such philosophies that she had ever met. They ran up the stairs again, going to the top. They found a large amount of dead people. Kallen was about to scream, but Lelouch slammed his hand over her mouth. The same commander from before scoured the area.

"It looks like this area is clear," he said," Continue searching for the prince, that is top priority." Lelouch's cellphone then rang, and Kallen looked on in horror. Lelouch quickly shut it off.

"What the?" Suzaku asked as he stood with the corps, readying the Lancelot, looking at his phone.

"What was that?" a guard said, and he some other troops ran over. They found Prince Lelouch.

"Your Highness!" he said, as he helped him up," Thank goodness!" They then grabbed Kallen as she tried to run away.

"Here is the terrorist, and the girl," the soldier said.

"Inform the base we have located the Viceroy," the commander instructed," In the mean time, kill the terrorist."

"Wait!" Lelouch cried.

"Your Highness?" the commander asked.

"This girl was helping me, she saved me!" Lelouch explained.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but orders were given to kill everyone in the ghetto," the commander said.

"Clovis?" Lelouch asked, clenching his fists as the commander confirmed it, but he couldn't order them off here. The soldiers took aim. Meanwhile, the girl wormed her way out her bindings and ran forward in front of Kallen.

"She mustn't die!" she cried, and she took the bullet, much to Kallen and Lelouch's shock.

"What?!" Lelouch cried, as he ran over to the girl.

"Oh well," the soldier said as he had the people take aim again, but then girl leaned up and grabbed Kallen's hand.

"I offer you a power," the girl's voice said as Kallen found herself sailing through stars in her minds," A power that will give you everything wish, but put you in the shadows. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes, I accept!" Kallen cried. The soldiers began to take aim. Lelouch got in front of them. He activated his Geass.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you...," he began, but Kallen stepped in front of him. In her own eye, the symbol of Geass appeared, and sailed into the minds of the soldiers.

The commander blinked, and found himself surrounded by armed terrorists.

"WHAT!?" he cried, as he began shooting everyone around him. The guards began shooting each other, thinking that they were killing terrorists. Lelouch watched in horror, as they killed each other. He then turned to Kallen, who smiled and turned to Lelouch.

"Well then," she said, folding her arms and smirking. Lelouch blinked.

"Well, I'm impressed," he said, he turned to the fallen girl and walked over," Get up!"

"How can she, she's dead," Kallen said. But the girl got up, much to the red head's shock/horror.

"I'll explain later," Lelouch said. That was when a Knightmare pulled in, Villeta Nu was piloting it.

"Your Highness!" she said as she got out with her gun," At last we found you!" Lelouch nodded.

"What happened here?" she asked, looking at the guards. Lelouch activated his Geass.

"You will acknowledge this as the work of terrorists," he ordered.

"Of course," Villeta said, under the power of Geass, before looking at the girl.

"This girl was helping me," Lelouch said," Now take me to the Fortress!" Villeta knelt down in the Knightmare so Lelouch and Kallen could climb onto said piece of technology, and she picked up the girl in the Knightmare's hands. They then sped to the fortress. Kallen could feel tears in her eyes as she saw innocent people lying slaughtered.

They soon got there, and Lelouch strode into the room with Kallen behind him.

"Clovis!" he called. The guards and general bowed.

"Lelouch!" Clovis said as he moved down and put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder," Whose is this?" He looked at Kallen.

"She is a person who helped me when I was trapped," Lelouch answered, before flipping his cellphone open, and informing Suzaku he was alright. Perfect timing, since Suzaku was about to launch in the Lancelot.

"Now tell me why you are killing all these people," Lelouch said as he walked past Clovis.

"To ensure the safety of our project," Clovis answered. Lelouch rolled his eyes, before pressing the button.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11, hereby order the ceasing of this genocide!" he demanded," All soldiers are to withdraw! All survivors are to be taken to a refugee camp!" He then turned to Clovis, and ordered the guards out and Bartley out. Kallen could stay though.

"Don't worry, she has been recovered, I shall see to it that remains in safe custody," Lelouch promised.

"Anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Kallen demanded as she stormed forward, but both princes ignored her.

"That's a relief," Clovis said breathing," We would be disinherited if news got out." Lelouch nodded before moving to his throne in the back, and he sat down.

"At least this is over," he said with a sigh, before there were gunshots outside the door. The door opened and they all saw the bodies of the two guards at the door. In strode a strange man with a strange outfit and cape, and a mask that resembled a king chess piece.

"I am Zero!" the man announced. Kallen went over to activate her Geass, but Lelouch stopped her.

"Don't bother, it won't work without eye contact!" Lelouch hissed," What do you want?"

"Payback!" Zero answered, pulling out a gun, before shooting, purposely missing Lelouch, and just barely, so that it created a hole through Lelouch's already tattered cape. Lelouch collapsed back, and Zero then knocked Kallen unconscious.

"Lelouch!" Clovis cried, before Zero pulled out the gun, and began pushing Clovis back. He turned to Lelouch.

"Consider this the first of a lot," he said, before turning to Clovis, and pulling the trigger, and with that Lelouch passed out.

**(whew, this was a hassle to write. I'm sorry for making this ending so abrupt, by I really wanted to introduce Zero now. any questions should be answered in the next chapter. I didn't want to divide this chapter up, so I did this, and I was too lazy to make a dramatic scene of introducing Ohgi and the others, and a fight with the Lancelot. Don't worry, they'll be introduced soon, and the Lancelot will get some badass scenes)**


	9. Treachery and Knight

Treason and Knight

Lelouch awoke in a hospital bed, in a private room in the complex. He looked around, and saw Suzaku sitting on a chair, looking out the window.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said happily as he got up," You're awake!"

"What happened?" Lelouch asked groggily, rubbing his head. Suzaku's face fell.

"You and Clovis were attacked by terrorists," he answered slowly. Jeremiah then burst in.

"Your Highness!" he cried," Thank God you're alright!" Lelouch smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said," But where's Clovis?" Jeremiah frowned and stared at the ground.

"Clovis la Britannia is dead, killed by the terrorist that attacked you," he answered.

For the time, everything just stopped, even the clocks. Lelouch didn't breathe for what felt like hours.

"Clovis was murdered?" he asked in shock, as he leaned back and rested his head back on the pillow.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said, putting his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch rubbed his temples. This was far more than to much to take in.

"Where's Kallen?" he asked, suddenly remembering her.

"We let her go," Suzaku answered," She convinced us that she was a hostage like you." _Probably the work of her Geass_ Lelouch thought.

"We'll give you your alone time your Highness," Jeremiah said, and he gestured Suzaku to follow him.

Lelouch just lay back, trying to register everything.

"First my mother and sister, now my brother," he groaned, pinching between his eyes. He couldn't wait to see the reaction back in the homeland.

At the same time, Kallen took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to her group's hideout. She walked through the door.

"Kallen!" Ohgi said happily as he ran up to her," Its great to see you alive! Where's Nagata?" Kallen just shook her head. Ohgi clenched his fists.

"Damn Britannians!" Tamaki yelled as he walked up," Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"It has a pretty dramatic effect when you steal some of their goods," Inoue pointed out as she walked up.

"But they ordered the slaughter over all of Shinjuku, for what, poison gas?" Minami said.

"I know, despicable," Kallen agreed.

"Then why did you help him?" Ohgi then demanded, suddenly dead serious.

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked.

"You know full what they are talking about," a voice said, and Kallen turned to see a white haired Chinese man with wrap around shades behind her," You helped Prince Lelouch evade those terrorists, and let him give up everything."

"Wait! No! That's not true!" Kallen yelled and it wasn't.

"And now you are starting to see something else in him," the man said," You recognize him as someone who saved you."

"Stop!" Kallen screamed.

"And you are thinking you just might love him," the man sneered.

"Please!!" Kallen cried, tears starting to form as she collapsed to her knees.

"I wish we didn't have to do this Kallen," Ohgi said sadly, as he cocked a gun at Kallen," But we have to kill you." Kallen then twitched and slowly turned, and saw all of them had guns aimed.

Then from the shadows, came the same man responsible for the death of Clovis, Zero.

"Yes, she is the cruel one," Zero said," She must be killed." The Chinese man stood next to Zero. Zero then looked at Kallen.

"Surprised?" he asked, as a slot opened from his eye, revealing a Geass symbol. Kallen gasped, that was the same symbol on that strange girl's forehead.

"My power gives me the ability to control people's viewpoints," Zero explained," I simply changed their points to see me as always right, and you as evil." Kallen fell back again as her supposed friends aimed at her.

"Please," she begged.

"I'm sorry," Ohgi said, as he began to cry. Others were starting form tears. But they all looked at her and began to pull the triggers. Kallen thought fast, and activated her own Geass ability. The power invaded everyone save the Chinese man and Zero's minds. Kallen created the illusion that they were about to shoot Naoto, her brother, instead of Kallen.

Taking advantage of their sudden surprise, Kallen fled as fast as she could.

"She would run after her?" the Chinese man asked.

"No Mao," Zero answered," In order for this game to be enjoyable, she must be let go."

Kallen ran faster then ever, going to the only place that she thought as mostly shelter, the government complex. She didn't know why she chose that place, she just did.

Guards, however, stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of them demanded. Kallen struggled to get past them.

"Please! I've got to speak with Prince Lelouch!" she cried.

Lelouch, meanwhile, who had taken up residence in his office again, was just staring out the window, wearing his casual attire of a brown jacket and jeans. He was, that is, until one of the security cameras he would sometimes watch caught his eye.

"Let her in!" he ordered," And send her to my office!"

Kallen was allowed in and was hurried to Lelouch's office.

"Didn't think I'd see you again," Lelouch said with a smirk from behind his desk, leaning on his hand. Kallen glared.

"So what are you doing back?" Lelouch asked.

"My 'friends' betrayed me," Kallen said, clenching her fists," Zero." Lelouch gasped.

"The same one who killed my brother!" he said standing up.

"Your brother was killed?" Kallen asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes!" Lelouch snapped," Now what was Zero doing?"

"He apparently didn't do much, except you some strange power of sorts like mine," Kallen explained.

"Geass," Lelouch murmured.

"What?" Kallen asked. Lelouch sighed, and activated his own Geass as he sat down.

"You and I posses the Power of the Kings," he answered," It grants us some special power, depending on the person. No two Geass are exactly alike. For example, mine gives me the ability to make people do whatever I order them, but it can only be used once." Kallen blinked.

"My power seems to give me the ability to create different images in a person's eyes," Kallen said, thinking," And Zero said his can change a person's viewpoints."

"Probably how he got past the guards, he must have used his Geass to make them think killing themselves was a good idea," Lelouch mused, thinking. Kallen sighed as she sat down on the nearest chair.

"Now what do I do?" she groaned," I can't go back, and I might not be safe at home."

"You can stay here," Lelouch answered with a smile. Kallen looked at him, surprised.

"Consider it payment for letting me live back there," Lelouch said. Kallen was now, really shocked, she then looked away.

"This would be the second time you helped me," she whispered, so that Lelouch couldn't hear her.

"But what do I tell the people at Ashford?" she asked.

"You can still go to school, can't you?" Lelouch pointed out. Kallen rubbed the back of her head and smiled. She then suddenly remembered. _Why am I helping a Britannian prince?_ she thought frantically_ I should be trying to kill him._ But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed.

"By the way," Lelouch said," I have another thing to ask. Are you any good on a Knightmare, I just assumed since you had one stored there in that truck?" Kallen looked up.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Then I have something to show you," Lelouch said, standing up and gesturing.

He lead her down to the Engineering Corps, where he saw Rakshata there. Suzaku and Cecile were looking at some stats of the Lancelot.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said, upon seeing his friend.

"Your Highness!" Cecile said, bowing her head," Are you alright?"

"Yes, where is Lloyd?" Lelouch answered and then asked.

"The Earl of Pudding is off at some sort of meeting," Rakshata answered, chewing on her pipe mouthpiece," And who is this?"

"My name is Kallen Stadfield," Kallen answered, deciding to use her birth name for this current situation.

"Hmm," Rakshata thought," You might be who I'm looking for."

"Funny," Lelouch mentioned, before pointing at the Guren, which was next to the yet be touched Sesostris," Because that was the exact reason I came down here. I want you to pilot this Kallen."

"Why?" Kallen asked, shocked at the impressiveness of the red Knightmare.

"I want you to serve as my Knight," Lelouch answered. This caught everyone else in the room off guard.

"W-what?" Kallen stuttered, this was a completely out of nowhere question, they didn't even know each other that well.

"I could use a skilled Knight," Lelouch said," And having you on my side would help me a great deal."

"I can't turn my back on the Japanese!" Kallen yelled.

"Why not? They turned their backs on you," Lelouch said, and Kallen froze, knowing he scored a point," And you still owe me a favor, remember seven years ago?"

Kallen flinched at the mention of that event. Lelouch took Kallen's hand.

"Please," Lelouch whispered, and Kallen then blinked. She then sighed.

"Very well," she agreed at last," I shall serve as your Knight!" Lelouch smiled, another piece was his.


	10. Lady Stadfield

Lady Kallen Stadfield

"Kozuki or Stadfield?" Kallen looked at Lelouch in surprise.

"Would like to be called knighted as Kallen Kozuki, or Kallen Stadfield?" Lelouch asked with a smile. Kallen thought about that, either would've worked for her. Though she preferred her Japanese name, she wasn't considered Japanese anymore by any of her friends.

"Stadfield," she finally answered. Lelouch nodded.

"Well, the ceremony will be tomorrow," he mentioned. Kallen nodded, and then the door to Lelouch's office opened, and in entered the strange girl in one of Lelouch's outfits.

"You!" Kallen said, turning.

"C.C.," Lelouch acknowledged with nod. C.C. nodded back to Lelouch and looked at Kallen

"Do you like the power I gave you?" she asked casually. Kallen wanted to ask bazillions of questions, but only one word came out.

"Yes," she answered. C.C. nodded and collapsed on the nearest couch.

"I could use a pizza," she mused.

"You are in the office of the Viceroy, you can just nod and get one," Lelouch said. C.C. looked at Lelouch.

"I think I will," she said, and she exited the room. This left Kallen even more confused.

"That's C.C., she enters and leaves in a matter of seconds," Lelouch said, leaning back.

Tomorrow came. There was a large hall filled with nobles. Lelouch sat on a throne in the head, in his military outfit. Jeremiah stood to the right of the room.

Everyone in Ashford stood in the gym, since the Knight of Viceroy was considered a major event.

"I wonder who Lulu made his knight?" Shirley asked out loud.

"Probably Margrave Gottwald," Milly answered," I hear he was pretty major to Lelouch."

"Maybe its that Eleven he has hung out with," Nina whimpered. But however, the doors opened, and in strode Kallen. She wore a white outfit of sorts with fringes on her shoulders, and coattails. She wore a ceremonial sword on her side. Her hair was down straight.

"Kallen!?" several girls asked in shock.

"She's sick, how can she do it?" one girl cried.

"Maybe Prince Lelouch had her as a consort," a girl whispered spitefully. Shirley watched in horror was her beloved got up and walked over to Kallen. Kallen bowed on one knee.

"Kallen Stadfield," Lelouch began," Wilt thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia, and stand as a Knight of the Crown?"

Meanwhile, in Pendragon, a few of Lelouch's siblings were watching the broadcast.

"So Lelouch has found himself a girlfriend?" Odysseus mentioned with a chuckle.

"From what I hear she is half Eleven," Marcus ti Britannia, one of Lelouch's siblings whose relationship was somewhat testy, and the Twelfth Prince of Britannia, said with a frown.

"But Lelouch had to see something in her!" Euphemia protested.

"Yes, your Highness!" Kallen answered.

"Doest thou wish to abandon thyself, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?" Lelouch continued. With all her might, Kallen swallowed her pride. Though she never wanted to admit it, she was half Britannian.

"Yes, your Highness!" Kallen answered again. Kallen drew her sword and pointed it at her chest, while holding out the handle. Lelouch walked forward and took it and held it up. Kallen bowed her head, as Lelouch gently tapped both of her shoulders.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, do hereby dub thee, Lady Kallen Stadfield," Lelouch said firmly. Kallen continued to bow her head. Lelouch then held the sword vertically, and Kallen took it and sheathed it. Lelouch then held up his hand and Kallen rose. She turned to face the crowd.

Lloyd was the first to start clapping, since people were hesitant, since she was so young. Jeremiah then began clapping with a smile on his face, and people, motivated and convinced, began clapping. Everyone in Ashford, even Shirley despite herself, began clapping. A few people in Pendragon had to clap as well, and they included Euphemia, Odysseus, and Schniezel, while other members, such as Marcus and a few others, didn't. Kallen and Lelouch smiled. Charles zi Britannia watched as his son continued he role.

Zero watched from his headquarters, which was a large trailer. His followers were around him, sitting on a large couch while Zero sat on a chair in the middle.

"Kallen, that traitor!!" Tamaki yelled, enraged. The others all glared, while Ohgi sighed sadly. Mao stood next to Zero.

"Shall I see to it that she is removed?" he asked. Zero shook his head.

"This will make the game even more interesting," he mentioned.

Later, at Ashford, girls were surrounding Kallen.

"I don't believe it! Your Prince Lelouch's knight?!" one girl cried. Kallen chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, having to drop the sick girl persona after the recent events.

"That Royal Family really knows their medicine," she joked. The girls laughed.

"It will take a while to get used to you all healthy and energetic!" another girl said happily. Kallen laughed with them. Shirley watched from behind Kallen with a sigh.

Lelouch meanwhile, was in his office, speaking with his brother, Schniezel though the television.

"Good to see you again Lelouch," Schniezel said with a smile," And I am glad to see that you have chosen your knight." Lelouch nodded with his own smile.

"I'm sorry about Clovis," Schniezel said, his smile dropping. Lelouch sighed.

"How are the others taking it?" he asked.

"Some worse than others," his big brother answered," Euphemia cried a little, while Cornelia was incredibly furious to say the least." Lelouch sighed and shrugged.

"What of his Majesty?"

"I couldn't read him when I delivered, but all I got is that you are to come to Pendragon for the funeral, Lady Stadfield as well." Lelouch blinked, surprised.

"But what about Area 11?" he asked.

"You can appoint Jeremiah Gottwald to run in your stead, you will only be gone for a few days," Schniezel responded and then he smiled," Euphie is especially looking for to seeing you again." Lelouch grinned.

"Well tell her I'll be there," Lelouch said, and as the transmission ended, Lelouch pinched himself between the eyes.

"This will be fun."


	11. Return to Pendragon

His Name is Zero

**(sorry, but I'm not going to include the Knights of the Round in any of these couple Pendragon chapters, since I don't find it fitting enough yet)**

Kallen was informed only recently about being dragged to the homeland to attend Clovis' funeral, and frankly, she wasn't that excited about it. She never dreamed about having to go to the capital city of the Empire she despised. She paced around her personal quarters, which was a very nice suite with a flat screen TV, a balcony, and so many other luxuries for the knight of the Viceroy.

"Wait! What am I thinking? I can't do this, I'm Japanese!" she cried, but then she sat down and grabbed her head," No, I'm not Japanese anymore! I'm Britannian!" She was trying to convince herself that she had to accept the fact that she was officially, a warrior of the Holy Britannian Empire. This meant she was Britannian. She sighed, and looked at the mirror. Since she figured it symbolized her Britannian side, she wore her hair down, although she liked her other style better. She was wearing simple outer clothing of only a red T-shirt and red shorts. She sighed.

The next day, she had to inform her friends about her going to the capital city. She then got very shut in.

"You're actually going to Pendragon City!" one girl squealed.

"And with Prince Lelouch!" another declared. Kallen smiled and nodded.

"Wow, I'm jealous, I dream of the day I can go to that city myself!"

Later in the Student Council, they all took it well, so Kallen considered her work done. She would later be told that there was to be a funeral procession for Clovis, and she would have to attend, as Lelouch would be as well. Apparently, it had been organized by Deithard Reid, someone who once helped keep Clovis' public eye, but now worked diligently for Lelouch, since he considered Lelouch far more interesting. There would be a procession with Lelouch in the lead with Kallen. Jeremiah, Villeta, and Kewell were also due to attend. Apparently, Suzaku was also going to attend in the Lancelot, so that nobody could see that he was Eleven under that Knightmare cockpit.

As that night came, Lelouch got Kallen ready. She was going to piloting the Guren for the first time, to symbolize her loyalty to Lelouch.

"Just be sure to keep your eyes open," Lelouch told her.

"Why's that?"

"Zero just might show up," Lelouch said ominously, and more to himself, before leaving.

That night, Clovis' funeral procession shifted down the street. Lelouch was at the front, sitting in the Guren's large hand, forming a makeshift throne of sorts from the large build, sitting down on the middle finger, his feet on the two inner ones, and his arms on the outermost. Behind him was Jeremiah, and right behind Jeremiah was Clovis' casket. Kewell and Villeta were to the right and left receptively. The Lancelot was behind them.

Kallen looked around at all the mourners, or who were supposed to be mourners.

Lelouch got a call from some watches up ahead.

"Hmm," he mused," Well keep an eye out."

"What is it?" Kallen asked from inside her Knightmare.

"Someone reported seeing Clovis' personal transport coming up," her Prince answered.

"Probably some comedian," Jeremiah sneered," I'll see to it that he gets the full punishment." And sure enough, Clovis' personal vehicle rolled into view. Lelouch glared as the vehicle rolled to a stop.

"Who are you?!" Jeremiah demanded as Lelouch held up his hand for everyone to stop. The tarp over the front burned away, revealing none other than Zero.

"I am, Zero!" the man announced.

"You!" Lelouch yelled, standing up in the Guren's hand," All units, stay in their Knightmares!"

"What about you, your Highness?" Villeta asked, but Lelouch ignored.

"Zero," Lelouch hissed," We meet again." Zero sneered under his mask.

"I see you brought not one, but two traitors with you," he responded. Lelouch folded his arms.

"Come to finish the job?" Lelouch growled.

"Just a warning," Zero answered," But no this people, I am the one who killed Clovis!" People gasped at the sight of the Prince's murderer. Lelouch pulled out his pistol.

"I shall take my vengeance here and now!" he yelled," No remove your mask!" But Zero just snapped his fingers, and the back part of the vehicle flew open, revealing the canister.

"Your Highness, you know what that is?!" Villeta cried in shock. Lelouch cringed. He knew what it really was, but no one else save Kallen did. In everyone's eyes, it was poison gas. He couldn't afford to find out what it was. Lelouch clenched his fist, and lowed the trigger.

"What do you want?" he said tensely.

"Your fear," Zero answered flatly.

"What?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Hear me, members of the Royal Family!" Zero said, raising his arms dramatically," I will turn Britannia to dust, and I will do it with ease!" He then faced Lelouch.

"Till next time, your Highness," he said sarcastically before pulling out a remote and pressing the button, releasing some colored gas. Lelouch couldn't let anyone change their minds as to what it was.

"Get everyone out of here now!" Lelouch ordered, covering his mouth," Forget about Zero!" Knightmares began to shepherd people out the area, and when the smoke cleared, Lelouch saw Zero was gone. The Lancelot rolled up next to the Guren where Lelouch still stood.

"What should we do?" Suzaku asked. But Lelouch didn't answer.

The next day, Lelouch had to make the announcement to the public about his coming absence.

"My people!" he began on camera," I am here to announce to you that I shall be taking a leave of absence to the homeland to attend my brother's funeral!" Everyone was either very surprised, or not surprised at all.

"I wonder whose going to take over?" Shirley as she and the rest of the Student Council watched. Lelouch would soon answer that.

"I am leaving my most trusted commander, in the stead," Lelouch stated," Commander Suzaku Kuurigi!" Suzaku took the stage.

_Flashback_

"_Your promoting me?" Suzaku asked in surprise. Lelouch nodded._

"_It is the only way to insure you get proper respect," he answered._

"_People will probably just think you are doing this because I'm your friend," Suzaku pointed out._

"_Don't worry 'bout them," Lelouch said with a smile," Jeremiah actually suggested it, and he's part of the Purist Fraction. He'll make sure people are kept in line."_

_Flashback End_

"What, an Eleven!" one person cried.

"Why is his Highness giving the role to one of 'them'?" one person yelled. In the Student Council room, everyone save Milly was surprised.

"A-a-n Eleven," Nina stuttered," Now controls Area 11?"

"I know what all of you think," Lelouch said," And I will not tolerate that sort of behavior, my absence shall be a week at most, and you shall all survive that long." With that, the transmission came to a close.

"You sure about this?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, just go to Jeremiah if you have any trouble," Lelouch answered. And with that, he got in the limo with Kallen and went to the airport to board his private plane.

The airplane ride to Britannia went a little too fast for both Kallen and Lelouch. Kallen was still not very excited about going to Britannia, and Lelouch was uncomfortable about meeting his family again, the same family he hadn't seen for seven years. But nonetheless, the plane touched down in the royal airport, and Lelouch descended it. The very moment his foot touched the ground from the ramp, he was caught in a hug.

"Lelouch!" he heard, and he looked down to see a girl about a year younger than him with long pink hair, clear blue eyes, pink lips, and a pink dress holding onto him.

"Euphie!" Lelouch said in surprise as he hugged her back slightly. Euphie looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you again after so long, I missed you so much!" she said happily. Kallen blinked, surprised in her own right. After Euphie finally let go, Lelouch gestured.

"Kallen, I would like you to meet my sister, Euphemia li Britannia," Lelouch introduced," Euphie, this is my knight, Kallen Stadtfield." Euphie walked forward and nodded with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said nicely, still smiling. Kallen bowed.

"It is nice to meet you as well, your Highness," Kallen said. Euphie giggled.

"Just call me Euphie," she said. Kallen nodded, returning the smile. Euphie gestured.

"Come on, let's go meet everyone else," she said, as the three began walking, while being accompanied by some guards.

"Where's Cornelia?" Lelouch asked.

"She's waiting to see you with the others," his sister answered," I just wanted to see you early." Kallen looked around, shocked at the impressiveness of the palace.

Lelouch took a deep breath, as he entered the palace doors, and delved into the heart of the Holy Britannian Empire.


	12. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

Lelouch and Euphie walked through the great hall next to each other, while Kallen walked a couple of steps behind.

"Where is your knight?" Lelouch asked his sister.

"I don't have one yet," Euphie admitted. Lelouch looked at her with surprise before laughing slightly.

"I would've thought Cornelia would have made you get one, or even chosen for you," Lelouch joked. Euphie laughed slightly.

"She almost did actually," she mentioned," Schniezel managed to dissuade her."

"Good to see," Lelouch said," So where is everyone?"

"Some of our siblings are returning from the battlefield, the war with the EU is still blazing," Euphie answered," A few are part of preparations, and some others are probably waiting to see you again." Lelouch could imagine who wouldn't though. There were multiple members who they were fierce rivals of his, and he was not looking forward to seeing. However, he quickly put that behind him, when he came up to one of the many sitting rooms.

"Sorry Kallen, but I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out," Lelouch said sympathetically," The Knight's Lounge is the first door down the hall to the right. Kallen shrugged. Truthfully, she was quite happy she wasn't going to meet all these members of the Royal Family, so she went down the lounge, surprised to see she was the only one there.

Lelouch took a deep breath, before he gestured for the guards to open the doors. When they opened and Lelouch and Euphie entered, he saw them. His brothers and sisters. Not all them, but still some.

"Well, well," Odysseus said as he stood up and walked over to Lelouch, putting his hand on his shoulder," It is wonderful to finally see you again." Lelouch nodded. Cornelia then walked up and hugged him suddenly and tightly.

"I've never been so happy to see you before," she whispered, Lelouch couldn't help but smile.

"Good to see all of you as well." Lelouch sat down next to Schniezel, who smiled at Lelouch. Euphie sat next to Lelouch.

"You certainly proved your worth to father," Guinevere mentioned.

"Yes, he was very impressed when you conquered Japan with such ease!" Carline piped up.

"Now if only Clovis could've live up to something like that?" Octavius ri Britannia, the 5th prince, and Lelouch's older half-brother by one year, said, sounding nostalgic.

"Let's all mourn at the funeral," Annabel le Britannia, the 6th Princess, and Lelouch's younger half- sister by two years, and Carline's twin sister. She always argued with Clovis, meaning she wasn't as sad as others were. She was of short stature, and had red hair like Carline, except she kept hers in one ponytail behind her head. She wore a golden dress with blue markings.

"You will not say such things Annabel," Schniezel said sternly," These are days of sadness." Annabel nodded with respect.

"How are the issues in Area 11?" Cornelia asked.

"Mixed," Lelouch answered," Thanks to the Honorary Britannian system, I have the loyalty of the commoners. However, the Japan Liberation Front have yet to be overcome, and the recent rise of Zero is also a growing problem, since I fear it can cause unrest in the Elevens."

"And the Code-R project?" Schniezel questioned.

"There was a near relevance to the people, but it has been taken care of."

"One more thing Father has to be proud of," the Second Prince said with a smile.

The rest of the time was more or less friendly talk of catching up. They talked about Area 11, the EU War, and some embarrassing memories.

Later Lelouch was walking along with Euphie, since Cornelia had to speak with some generals. The pair continued walking until an obnoxious, harsh voice stopped them.

"Well look who it is?" Lelouch tensed and turned, and saw his half-brother of the same age, the 10th Prince, Theseus ja Britannia. With him, stood Lelouch's year younger half-sister, Carina de Britannia. Theseus was about as tall as Lelouch, and he dark red hair that was slicked back, he wore dark blue royalty suit. Carina had long, brown hair, that was kept in a braid, and she was as tall as Euphie, she wore a dark green royalty dress. Lelouch and Theseus were bitter rivals, and argued on a regular basis. Coincidently, Carina and Euphie also argued a lot.

"Theseus," Lelouch growled," How long has it been?"

"Not long enough in my opinion," Carina sneered.

"He wasn't asking you," Euphie said with a glare. Carina glared back at Euphie.

"Don't get mad Carina," Theseus said," Lelouch is right, he was asking me. Though, I agree with Carina, it hasn't been long enough." Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"Seems like you are the same obnoxious kid, and I here I was hoping you might have matured slightly."

"Coming from you," Theseus sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch questioned.

"You talk about being mature, when you only gained Father's acceptance through groveling and sobbing like a baby."

"At least I accomplish the tasks he gives me."

"You got lucky."

"You wouldn't last one second in the battlefield," Lelouch said with a smirk," At least I have a Knightmare!" That set off Theseus. He balled his fists and ran at Lelouch.

Just as his fist was about to collide, someone caught it. All four siblings were surprised. Theseus and Lelouch looked behind the 10th Prince. Holding Theseus' wrist was a tall, muscular, young man who looked either in his late teens or early twenties. He wore a red military outfit with blue symbols and a crimson cape with the Britannian symbol on it, and was completely bald. It was the 4th Prince, Luther ka Britannia, also known as the God of Battle.

"That is enough Theseus," he said calmly, and yet overloading with power. Theseus, intimidated, stood down and moved back.

Out of all the siblings, though Odysseus was the First Prince, Schniezel was the most likely candidate for inheritance of the throne. And if it wasn't Schniezel, everyone was certain it would be Luther. He had strategy skill who rivaled even Lelouch and the Second Prince. He made his name permanently inscribed when he made the first victory over the EU. He was referred to as the bane of the battlefield while armed in his Knightmare, the Xerxes. He was regarded in the Empire's "Top 4". Cornelia was the fourth, Lelouch himself was the third, Luther was the second, and Schniezel was the first.

"It is good to see you again, Lelouch," Luther said with a smile. Theseus and Carina glared at Euphie and Lelouch before moving off.

"It is good to see you as well, Luther," Lelouch answered. Lelouch's relationship with Luther was somewhat peculiar. Though they had conflicting viewpoints, since Luther was a firm believer in the idea of the strong devouring the weak, they typically got along and seldom argued. Luther was another person Lelouch either couldn't beat, or was had a very hard time. This made Lelouch rather suspicious of him sometimes.

"I hope Theseus and Carina weren't giving you and Euphemia a hard time," Luther said, he was one of the few people who almost never referred to anyone by their nicknames or abridged names, always acting very professional.

"Don't worry," Euphie said with a smile. Luther nodded and walked past them.

Lelouch sighed, knowing Theseus and Carina wouldn't be the first. Another sibling Lelouch never had a good relationship with was the 6th Prince (Britannian custom dictated that even if a Prince or Princess died, the others would not be moved up, for example, Luther wouldn't become 3rd Prince now that Clovis was dead), Frances mi Britannia, who was at best a person who would acknowledge Lelouch and then leave. Then there was Andrew ta Britannia, the 9th Prince, he was a sports lover, and was always annoyed by Lelouch's lack of appreciation. There was Arianna si Britannia, who was spoiled and snobbish. After her came Cynthia gi Britannia, who always acted cold to Lelouch. Finally, there was Lelouch's arch rival, Alistair ni Britannia. Those two were enemies since children, always trying to outdo each other. They even got into physical fights on occasion, leaving most often Schniezel and Cornelia to pull them apart. Lelouch cringed at the thought of meeting him and all the others again. The irony was most of them were either Lelouch's age, younger than he was, and Frances was only a year older than him.

"Yeah, great to be home," he said, even Euphie couldn't tell wether or not he was being sarcastic.

**(yeah, I know I gave Lelouch A LOT of siblings, I just got really crazy over it)**


	13. Funeral

Funeral

Kallen sat down in the Knight's lounge and looked around. It was well furnished, having large windows that gave an excellent view of the gardens. There was also a small bar of sorts. Kallen couldn't help but smile at what being a Britannian gave her. The door then opened and Kallen saw a man with glasses walk in.

"Hello," he said kindly," You must be Kallen Stadtfield, Prince Lelouch's Knight." Kallen nodded, and the man smiled.

"My name is Gilbert P. Guilford," he said," You can call me Guilford. I am Princess Cornelia's knight." He offered his hand, and Kallen stood up and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she said with her own smile. Guilford nodded, and sat down.

"How long have you served his Highness?" he asked curiously.

"Only a week or so," Kallen answered. Guilford cocked his head.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose to follow him, since you are half-Eleven?" he asked. Kallen sighed for a second and looked away.

"If you don't want to answer...."

"No it's fine," Kallen answered," Well, its kind of like a debt I owe him. When Japan was invaded I was only 10 years old, I was being taken from my mother and my older brother, since they were visibly Japanese. Lelouch then stepped into the picture. There he was, a 10 year old boy ordering around these two soldiers. He ordered the guards to let us go." Guilford was surprised by the story, and then smiled.

"You are not the only with a story of payment," he said," Many other knights feel they owe a debt to their prince or princess."

"Exactly," a voice said, and in walked a women about Kallen's age. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and wore a purple version of Kallen's black knight suit. She glowered.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"I am Misa Terax," the girl hissed," the knight of Prince Alistair, and you, as the knight of Prince Lelouch, are my enemy." Kallen wanted to protest but Guilford beat her.

"Leave now Misa," Guilford said firmly.

"Make me," Misa said with a smirk. Guilford glared angrily.

"That is quite enough Ms. Terax," said none other than Prince Luther himself as he entered the room. The three knights saw the prince.

"Prince Luther!" Guilford said as he bowed and gestured for Kallen to do the same. Misa also bowed.

"I shall permit discord of any kind within the ranks of our own army," Luther said firmly.

"Forgive me your Highness," Misa said. Luther nodded his head.

"You are dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand, and the knight of Prince Alistair left.

"My apologies, Ms. Stadtfield," Luther said," But Lelouch and Alistair have always been bitter enemies, meaning that of course would pass onto Alistair's knight."

"Thank you, your Highness," Kallen said respectfully, still bowing. Luther nodded, before leaving.

"Who was he?" Kallen asked as she and Guilford stood up.

"That was Luther ka Britannia, the 4th Prince," Guilford answered," He is one of Britannia's most powerful, and skilled warriors."

"Who is his Knight?"

"He doesn't need one," Guilford said flatly.

Lelouch walked down to where is room was. It had been so long since he was there, and honestly, he was looking forward to it. He turned the corner, and ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was!" the person said quickly.

"No it was my fault!" Lelouch responded, and then he looked up and gasped. The person gasped as well.

"Alistair."

"Lelouch."

Both teens straightened and looked each other straight in the eye. Alistair was the exact same age and height as Lelouch. He had deep orange eyes, and hair the color of bricks, conflicting nearly perfectly with Lelouch. He wore a white outfit with golden markings, and a white cape with a blue inside, conflicting with Lelouch's black cape with purple markings, and black cape with red inside. However, take away all of that, they looked much alike. Both siblings held deadpan stares.

"It has been a long time, Lelouch," Alistair said.

"Yes it has, Alistair," Lelouch said.

They both stood in silence, but the tension in the air was so thick, a fork could pierce it. Lelouch prayed that they both could have matured so that they wouldn't get into a fist fight like they did when they were young.

"So you conquered Area 11?" Alistair said.

"Yes I have," Lelouch responded.

"It took you two days?" Alistair questioned.

"Yes."

"I took Area 12 in one," Alistair said with a smirk. Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"That would be impressive if there were any opposing forces there," he said. Alistair glared.

"I heard you had trouble with just a couple of tanks."

"I heard you had trouble with just one Knightmare."

"Father gave me a task that was actually important."

"My task spat in the face of the other nations."

"I'm the 9th Prince."

"What does that matter?" Alistair glared harder and balled his fists. Lelouch couldn't help but clench his fists as well. Both of them couldn't help but feel their fists slowly rising.

"I think that is enough," Schniezel said as he walked up from behind Alistair and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," Cornelia said as she came from behind Lelouch," I don't think any of us want to be dragged away from each other."

Lelouch and Alistair glared one last time, before they walked past each other.

"Some things might not be meant to be changed," Schniezel said.

"And this is one of them," Cornelia agreed.

Lelouch decided to do the one thing left, meet with his father. He walked down the royal hall, approaching the throne room. He took a deep breath and opened the doors.

He then saw him, his father, Charles zi Britannia. He approached the throne and bowed on one knee.

"Your Majesty." Charles rose and approached his son.

"Rise," he instructed. Lelouch did, and the emperor put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"You did well, my son," the emperor said.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Lelouch said," And thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself to you." The emperor nodded.

"You certainly have," he agreed," But your tasks are not done yet." Lelouch was shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"You must complete many more challenges in the future," the emperor said, before

exiting, leaving Lelouch standing there in shock.

**(insert "All Hail Britannia" soundtrack)**

The day came for Clovis' funeral. People from all over the empire were watching, Ashford included.

The stage was set with a huge portrait of Clovis with a podium beneath it. On either side of the podium was a row of thrones, in which each member of the Royal Family sat. On one side, sat Alistair, Marcus, Cornelia, Euphemia, Lelouch, Schniezel, Odysseus, Carline, Annabel, and Guinevere in that order. On the other side, sat Luther, Frances, Cynthia, Thesues, Carina, Andrew, Arianna, William, Jonathan, and Amelia in that order. There were many others not in thrones as well.

To the right of the stage, in a line, stood the knights of the royal family.

"And now, his Royal Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!" an announcer said, as said man took the stage and gripped the sides of the podium. Lelouch couldn't help but clench his fists.

"All men are not created equal!" He began "Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty; some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble, both in birth and in upbringing. In sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate one another, which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong! Equality is! What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest! And the Chinese federation with it's equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia! We fight! We compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! And in the end the future shall be ours!" The emperor rose his fist to the heavens.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" he roared. His children stood up and rose their fists as well.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" they echoed. The knights rose theirs.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" Kallen couldn't believe that she said that. The men also chanted it.

"Evolution," Lloyd said," Such a pretty word."

"Poor Lelouch, losing a sibling like that," Shirley said as she watched.

Suzaku watched alone.

"That is what I will change," he said," From inside of Britannia, with Lelouch."

Lelouch watched his father, and he cringed. He knew it, as did all other of his family. That man had no care for his children, all they were to him were gladiators. The emperor would watch from his throne as they slaughtered each other over the succession.


	14. A SubViceroy and a Mercenary

A Sub-Viceroy and a Mercenary

**(this chapter is going to otherwise be unimportant and rather short, just gives you another chapter to enjoy, and me more time to think)**

After Clovis' funeral, Lelouch wanted to return to Area 11. However, Schniezel insisted that he get a Sub-Viceroy to go with him. Lelouch didn't know who to bring. Schniezel was always busy, so he was out of the question. Luther wouldn't be a bad idea, but he didn't like answering to anyone other than the emperor. Marcus was skilled in such terms, but he and Lelouch had a relationship that was too mixed. Alistair; definitely not. That left Cornelia and Euphie.

Lelouch was hesitant about getting Cornelia to do it, since she would probably start getting overprotective and overbearing over Lelouch. Euphie, while she could be a tad dense at times, was probably the best idea, since she was kind, and not exactly stupid. However, he still decided to take Cornelia with, he knew she could come in handy at any given time.

As they all flew back, Lelouch sat on the right side, while Euphie sat next to him. Cornelia sat on the left side with Darlton next to her, discussing something. Guilford sat behind them, as did Kallen as she sat behind Lelouch and Euphie.

"I can't wait to finally see Area 11," Euphie said excitedly," I never really left the homeland before!" Lelouch chuckled.

"I'm certain you'll like it," he said supportively, he looked at Cornelia, and smiled," Don't give us that look Cornelia, you know we'll be safe there." Cornelia looked at Lelouch hesitantly, before looking back out the window.

Kallen couldn't shrug off this lack of comfort about what she was doing. Like it was hardwired in her.

_Why can't I accept it in my heart that I'm Britannian,'_she thought, clenching her fists_, Because I'm Japanese. NO!! NO!! I'm Britannian!!'_

The plane touched down, and it opened to show Suzaku and Jeremiah waiting. Suzaku walked up to the Royal Family and bowed. That was, save for Euphie, who had fallen asleep, and no one had the sense to wake her up.

"Your Highnesses," he said respectively. Lelouch looked around.

"Look's like you did a good job."

"Lelouch, you let an Eleven stand as temporary Viceroy?" Cornelia asked with surprise. Lelouch nodded.

"He happens to be a good friend on mine," Lelouch responded," He is also one of the High Commanders." Jeremiah approached and bowed.

"I am happy to see you have returned, the JLF seems to be getting ready," Jeremiah said respectfully. Lelouch nodded.

"What about Zero?" Cornelia asked.

"There has been no new information, all we know is he wears a black outfit of sorts," Jeremiah answered, still bowing.

"Then that is what we have to work on," Lelouch said," You are dismissed." Suzaku and Jeremiah both left. Lelouch had to admit it felt weird acting so professional around Suzaku. Something just occurred to him.

"Will someone go wake Euphie!?" he said suddenly.

Later, in the Black Knights' hideout, Zero was waiting alone on the roof.

"You are a hard man to track down," Zero said while staring straight ahead. A figure freed itself from the shadows and landed behind Zero.

The figure was male. He was tall, and slender. Yet his shoulders were broad, and he was muscular. He wore a red ninja outfit with a black sash around his waist. He also wore a large kasa that his his face from view. His lower face couldn't be seen either, as it had a red cloth under it. He had a sword strapped to his back, and a multitude of throwing daggers around his waist.

"I am also a hard man to pay," the man said. Zero turned.

"Azeral, also known as the Blood Shadow," Zero said," One of the most skilled and dangerous mercenaries in the world." Azeral stood up, without revealing his face, as he pulled the brim of his kasa down.

"What do you want from me?" he questioned.

"Your loyalty," Zero answered.

"I owe allegiance to no one," Azeral hissed," I'm an assassin for hire, its just a profession for pocket money." Zero dug in his pocket, and pulled out some gold coins. Azeral stared at them greedily.

"Serve me," Zero said, before retracting the coins," And these and much more will be yours." Azeral glared at Zero under his kasa.

"Why should I trust you?" An opening appeared over Zero's eye.

"Look at me and find out." Azeral looked at Zero's face for a brief moment, just as Zero's Geass flew into the assassin's eye. Zero twisted his opinion to make him think following Zero was a good idea.

"Yes, you are very trustworthy," Azeral said with nod.

Zero smiled under his mask.

"Yes, you shall be quite useful."

Later, Kallen returned to Ashford, to be bombarded by her "friends".

"Kallen, you're back!"

"What is Pendragon like?"

"Did you get to go in to the Royal Palace?"

"Did you meet the emperor?" Kallen laughed at some other questions.

"Some yes, others no," she said. Kallen groaned in her head. _I hang out with these people?_ she thought.

**(as you might have guessed, OCs play a very important role)**


	15. The Princess and the Commander

The Princess and the Commander

"So this is your office?" Euphie asked as she looked around, impressed.

"Yeah," Lelouch said as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Cornelia looked out the window, quiet.

"Something on your mind, Sister?" Euphie asked. Cornelia turned and smiled.

"No, its nothing," she said. Both Lelouch and Euphie knew it wasn't nothing. Cornelia then straightened.

"I'm going to check to see if the Gloucsters got in," she said, before leaving.

"Which somehow reminds me, I've got a meeting," Lelouch said, standing up.

"I am needed?" Euphie asked, though she sounded hopeful for it the answer to be negative. Lelouch chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, you're not." Euphie sighed in relief.

"Well, might as well look around," she concluded.

KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL **(can you get what KXL stands for?)**

Suzaku sighed as he kicked up a little dust as he walked out of the complex. Lelouch was in the middle of a meeting, so they couldn't hang out. So Suzaku figured he might as well look around the settlement. It could kill some time.

To his surprise, his time as the acting-Viceroy went somewhat well. All violence seemed to come to an absolute halt, and the terrorists were very quiet.

His thoughts were shattered by a female voice over him.

"Out of the way please!" Look out below!" Suzaku looked up to see a pink haired girl falling towards him. He got ready as he caught her just in time. The force brought him to his knees slightly, but he remained standing.

"Uhh, are you alright?" he asked. The girl looked up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leaped!" she apologized. Suzaku smiled.

"Well, don't worry! I wasn't really expecting a girl to come falling out the sky and into my arms either!" he said. The girl then looked down.

"Oh my," she said softly.

"Is there something wrong?" The girl then looked up and smiled.

"Yes! There is something wrong!" she said," Truth is, these bad guys are chasing me, so considering the circumstances, could you help me please?" Suzaku nodded.

"Alright."

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet have we," the girl said as she and Suzaku walked around, having put some distance with the complex.

"My name is," she paused briefly to think," Euphie!" Suzaku blinked.

"Euphie?"

"Yes!"

"Well my name is....," he began, before he was cut off.

"Don't tell me," Euphie said," Because I already know. My brother told me all about you. Your the son of former Prime Minster Genbu Kururugi, Commander Suzaku Kururugi!" Suzaku smiled, before frowning and turning away.

"You were lying, there's no one chasing you at all right?" However, Euphie paid no attention, and had gone over to a stray cat.

"Nyah. Nyah," she meowed," Ahh, does kitty's paw hurt? Nyah, nyah." Euphie picked the cat up and Suzaku went over to try and pet it, only to be chomped on the finger.

"Oh my," Euphie said. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Cecile watched from a truck

"You know who that is right?" Cecile asked. Lloyd smiled.

"Can't wait for Princess Cornelia to hear this one," he said.

Euphie tied a bandage around the stray's leg.

"Do you have trouble with cats?" Euphie asked.

"I like them just fine." Suzaku said reaching for the animal which only hissed at him in response "But the feeling isn't mutual."

She smiled "I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person."

Suzaku paused, trying to think of a topic.

"So, is your brother in the military?" he asked. Euphie smiled.

"Yes he is," she said.

"What's his name?" Suzaku asked. Before Euphie could answer, the cat ran away.

"Oh, kitty ran away," Euphie said, pouting.

"Euphie? Why did you tell me that lie when we met?"

"Do you ask because you're concerned about me?" she asked.

"Huh?...um…of course."

"Good! Then you can accompany me some more. Come on!" she tugged his arm forcing him to follow her. "Come on it'll be fun."

They went all over town and looked in all the windows of the shops and restaurants they came across. At some point they stopped and got some lunch from a street vender. And even saw some of the land marks that where within the settlement.

"You know being here is just like being in Britannia. I feel right at home."

"Are you from the homeland?"

"Yes, I used to be a student there."

She giggled "You ask a lot of questions."

"Oh! Sorry…" she apologized.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! You see today is the last day of my vacation I wanted to see as much of area eleven as possible because I'd like to know what kind of place it is."

"Well you didn't need me for that." Suzaku said.

"No, I'm glad I could see it with you." she said cheerfully.

He laughed "Is that right?"

"Suzaku? Would you mind taking me to one more place please?"

He gave a mock bow "your wish is my command milady where too?"

"Take me to Shinjuku."

The request caught him off guard and he looked up at her, she had a determined look on her face.

"Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there."

KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL

Kallen continued putting her books in her bag as class came to a close. She was approached by the Student Council.

"So, what was Pendragon like?" Rivalz asked. Kallen thought.

"Come to think of it, not that different from here."

"What about the palace?" Shirley asked. Kallen shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't see much," she answered," But I met one of Lelouch's siblings, and two of their knights."

"Which sibling did you meet?" Milly asked.

"Prince Luther," Kallen answered. There was a sudden silence, until Rivalz broke it.

"YOU MEAN _THE_ PRINCE LUTHER?" he cried.

"He's one of the most powerful warriors in the empire!" Nina said softly. Kallen was surprised.

"Yeah," she said," Then I met Princess Cornelia's knight, and then Prince Alistair's."

"Wait, Alistair?" Milly asked," As in Alistair ni Britannia, the 9th Prince?" Kallen nodded.

"Yeah, from what his knight said, he and Lelouch are not really on that good of terms," she answered. Milly frowned in thought. Shirley pumped her fists.

"Well, if he harms Lulu, I don't care if he's royalty!" she yelled.

KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL

"The Shinjuku Ghetto, ruined again," Suzaku said sadly as he and Euphie stood next to each other, looking at the memorials," Just when the residents were starting to get back." Euphie sighed.

"One of my brothers was killed here," she said sadly. Suzaku looked at her.

"Man…I figured they wouldn't use R-G on the elevens." They heard someone say.

"Hey look! Those are marks from humer rounds. Get a clear shot of it!" Suzaku and Euphie turned their heads and looked in the direction the voices where coming from. There were two Britannian boys taking pictures of the damage. Euphie scowled.

Three men came up to the boys and one of them knocked the camera out of the one boy's hand.

"Get out of here you damn Britannian bastards!"

"Stay here," Suzaku said as he ran over to them.

"How dare a lowly eleven…" one of the boys started trying to act high and mighty.

"Don't call men an Eleven I'm Japanese!" the man that had knocked the camera out of the boys hand yelled.

"Wrong!" the other boy yelled "You seem to forget that you people lost! You're nothing more than a beaten dog."

"Grrrr…you racist pig!"

"Stop please! No violence!" Suzaku yelled as he ran up to the group.

The man yelling at the boys swatted at him knocking his sunglasses off his face "Stay out of this!"

"Hey you're Commander Kururugi, one of Prince Lelouch's friends," one of the boys said recognizing him from when Lelouch's broadcast.

"Prince Lelouch let a Japanese do that?" one the men asked in the background.

"He's not Japanese! He's an honorary Britannian!" man exclaimed. "He sold out his pride, people, and his own soul to become a Britannian slave. Yet he calls himself Japanese?"

"No your wrong!" Suzaku argued.

"I am not wrong! You stinking Britannian lap dog!" the man tried to swing a punch at him but Suzaku grabbed his arm and flipped him making the man hit the ground landing on his back.

"Stop please!" Suzaku said as the man started to get back up. "I warn you I've been trained for military combat. Don't make me fight my own people."

"Like hell we're your people."

"Come on Tamaki!" one of the man's friends said "Let it go!"

"Lousy traitor" the man, Tamaki, grumbled as they left.

"Suzaku, oh my are you okay?" Euphie asked coming up to him."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I'm not okay! Just look at my Prime-G and my LX-4." One of the boys complained holding up his camera.

"Why did you wait? Dammit, some honorary citizen you are." the other said.

"Why'd you let them go, you should've killed them!" the first said.

"I can't believe you are so close to Prince Lelouch! Who do you think has been taking care of you all these years!" Euphie then strutted over, and gave him a firm slap across the face.

"I shall not allow you to insult this man any further, you oaf!" Euphie declared. Suddenly, Lloyd and Cecile's truck pulled up.

"Congrats, Suzaku!" Lloyd said," His Highness decided to ask for your assistance!"

"What?" Suzaku asked.

KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL/KXL

As the truck pulled into the complex, Suzaku and Euphie both jumped out, just as Lelouch was coming in.

"Euphie!" he said as he ran over," Where have you been, Cornelia is starting to panic." Suzaku looked at both of them.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked. Euphie looked down.

"Well, I'm his sister," she said, fiddling with her dress.

"Lelouch is your brother!" Suzaku cried. Lelouch arched his eyebrow.

"Why are you so scared?" he asked darkly.

"No reason, just surprised," Suzaku insisted. Lelouch glared.

"I trust you," he said," But now we have pressing matters, something the should finally put the Sesostris into action!"

**(in the next chapter, I'm going to try to put some Sesostris action)**


	16. Judgment of the Pharaoh

Judgment of the Pharaoh

"The Sesostris is needed?" Suzaku asked in surprise. Euphie looked around.

"The Sesostris?" she asked.

"My personal Knightmare," Lelouch told his sister, before turning to Suzaku," Yeah, some Burais have been spotted, heading towards a transport system. It is probably the Blood of the Samurai." Cornelia then took the stage.

"Euphie? Where have you been?" she scolded. Euphie looked down.

"Sorry, sister, I just really wanted to see the settlement," she said. Cornelia sighed.

"Well, we have bigger problems now," she said, before turning to Lelouch," The train that the terrorists are attacking is filled with Gloucesters. If they get their hands on them..."

"I know," Lelouch interrupted, before turning on his heels and strutting up the Sesostris," That is why I shall deal with the problem personally."

"But you have no experience with this Knightmare!" Cornelia said," Let your Knight go with you at least!" Lelouch chuckled as he climbed into the cockpit.

"Kallen is too busy," he said," Besides, this will probably the only chance in a while when I get to put the Sesostris to the test." Before Cornelia, Lelouch closed the cockpit and got ready.

It was stationed on the launching platform, while Suzaku and Lelouch's siblings watched. Rakshata and Lloyd stood over Cecile.

"Now launching the Sesostris!" Cecile said, as said Knightmare lit to life and flew out of the launching dock.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Suzaku said as he climbed into the Lancelot.

The Sesostris zoomed through the streets of the ruined part of the city, and Lelouch scanned the area. He drummed his fingers as he then saw the train going by, it was being hijacked; he could tell by the Burais standing on the roof. Lelouch went under the tracks, and jumped on them, so he was facing the train as it came his way.

"Look at that!" one terrorist said from the train's control deck, pointing. They saw a black and gold Knightmare waiting for them.

"Units, fire!" another said. The Burais fired, but Lelouch pressed multiple buttons in the cockpit, and the Ankh lit up gold. Golden shields appeared in front of the Sesostris, defending it.

"Using the Druid System to function the strongest shield in the world," Rakshata said proudly," The Sesostris is truly a work of art."

"Ram it!" a terrorist yelled. The train sped up, but the Sesostris jumped up and landed on the roof. It then drew both of its sickles, which turned blood red.

"Don't falter!" one pilot yelled as he charged forward. The Sesostris jumped and flipped, landing behind the Burai, and it twirled its body, cutting through the Knightmare like it was soft clay. Another Burai charged, but it suddenly stopped as the Sesostris' curved blades were around the Knightmare's "neck". Lelouch made the Sesostris backflip over the Burai, and when the Sesostris sped forward, the Burai's held fell to the ground.

The next Burai charged, but Lelouch put the sickles away, and drew one of the VARIS rifles. He then fired a slash harken, and pulled the Burai close, before firing the rifle right into its chest, destroying the cockpit in the process.

Meanwhile, the broadcast came on in the student council in Ashford.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you news of a terrorist attack on a train!" the reporter said," It seems they are attempting to hijack a loading train."

"Hey, look at this!" Milly said as she ran over, and pointed. The rest of the SC went over. It showed the Sesostris blowing some Burais up at long distance. Kallen gasped.

"That's the Sesostris!" she cried.

"The Sesostris?" Rivalz echoed.

"Lelouch's Knightmare!" Kallen continued.

"Lulu is piloting that thing?" Shirley asked in surprise.

"I'm his knight, I've got to help him!" Kallen said, her phone then rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I know your watching Kallen," Suzaku's voice said.

"Suzaku?" Kallen asked in shock.

"I'm watching the battle from my Lancelot, and trust me, Lelouch is doing perfectly," Suzaku insisted. And he was, the Lancelot was jumping on multiple building roofs, watching and keeping up with the fight, as Lelouch defeated Burai after Burai.

Kallen cringed.

"But..."

"Don't worry, if he needs help, I'm ready," Suzaku insisted, and Kallen hung up.

Cornelia and Euphie watched.

"Lelouch is really good!" Euphie observed. Cornelia meanwhile, only stared in shock as her little brother defeated countless enemies with ease.

The Sesostris grabbed two Burais in its slash hearkens, and threw them far. Lelouch smiled excitedly as he cut another Burai in half with one sickle. He held up the Sesostris' other arm, which held the Varis rifle. He then blasted it through the stomach, causing it explode.

One Knightmare came close through the smoke, and struck forward. Lelouch punched several buttons quickly, and the Ankh lit up again, causing the golden shield to activate. Lelouch then opened a small part, and the Sesostris fist came out and pulled off the Burai's head.

Several, emergency Burai's attacked from the very back. Lelouch countered by firing the Varis rifle at the track in front of the train, before jumping off it. The train crashed to the ground, killing the two controllers, and crushing the Burais.

"Did he just..." Cornelia started to ask in shock.

"Don't worry," Lelouch reassured," You know the Gloucesters could survive that." Lelouch stood over the rubble. One Burai jumped from a building level, coming up from behind the Sesostris.

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku warned as he jumped to go help Lelouch. However, the Sesostris suddenly turned and through the sickle. The sickle spun, and the pilot didn't have enough time to react.

The Sesostris pulled its blade from the cockpit of the Burai, and stood tall over the defeated opponents.

Kallen stared in awe with the rest of the Student Council.

Lelouch's siblings watched with amazed looks.

"Wow," Suzaku murmured. Lelouch flexed the fingers of the Sesostris

"Such power," he murmured.

"Your Highness!" a soldier suddenly called," We can see massive numbers of Burais approaching!" Lelouch turned and saw at least twenty Burais approaching.

"Reinforcements!" Cornelia said.

"Now I have to help him!" Kallen declared as she got ready to tell the tech guys to prep the Guren.

Lelouch just laughed. He then jumped onto a the elevated tracks and looked over his opponents.

"Now, experience the power," he said. The two half disks on the Sesostris' shoulders rose up, forming what looked exactly like a sun disk seen on Ancient Egyptian deities. Small extensions on the sides resembled snakes, while what looked like a vulture perched on the top, were on it.

"Now, the judgement of the pharaoh," Lelouch murmured, as red energy began to charge up in the disk. It traveled from the vulture and the snakes, into the center, where the energy began to gather. The Burais continued to charge.

"Disappear!" Lelouch said, as he pressed a button, and the red energy shot out. Each Burai was completely destroyed.

"The Hadron Cannon," Lloyd said," the strongest weapon of the Sesostris."

Everyone watched in shock as the Sesostris stood triumphantly. Lelouch laughed.

"Finally, the true might of Ancient Egypt!" he roared.

**(this is the best action I can do for this chapter. as you can guess, I like Ancient Egypt a lot, so a lot of references will be made)**


	17. The New Student

The New Student

Lelouch was quickly the talk of the settlement, earning himself a name among the people. It was to such an extent that people started to refer to him as the Black Pharaoh, since that was what the Sesostris essentially was.

Kallen, however, was slightly confused. As she sat in class, she was staring at the wall, thinking.

_If he is so good with a Knightmare, why does he need me? _she thought. _He doesn't need one_; Guilford's words echoed in her head about Prince Luther, the prince whose thoughts in the battlefield were trumped only by Schniezel, and the prince whose skills in combat were unrivaled in Britannia. _Could Lelouch be like Luther?_ she thought.

The JLF was shaken to the core by this event, the unveiling of the most dangerous Knightmare they had ever seen.

"This changes everything!" the general said," We cannot do such reckless attacks again! Lelouch vi Britannia is too skilled!"

"That was pure luck!" Kuzakabe countered," While that attack wasn't thought through, all of those pilots were unprepared!"

"Another attempt would result in certain death," Todoh suddenly interjected," I have seen Prince Lelouch's skill first hand, he is not to be taken lightly."

KXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXL

In the government complex, Lelouch was speed typing on his computer so fast his fingers looked like they were about to break the keyboard. He was wearing his street clothes, and he was going over/responding to a report from military units in a place called Narita, Lelouch would have to keep his eye on that place.

His intercom went on. He pushed the button, while his other hand continued typing.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Princess Euphemia here to see you your Highness!" the secretary said. Lelouch smiled.

"Send her in!" he instructed. The door opened and Euphie entered.

"What's up Euphie?" Lelouch asked, finally pausing from his work, and giving his fingers a rest.

"Lelouch," Euphie said," I was hoping if you could help me with something."

"And what would that be?" Lelouch asked, still smiling.

"I kind of want to see what life is like for normal people," Euphie answered," So I was wondering if I could transfer to your old school?"

"You mean Ashford?" Lelouch asked, and his sister nodded.

"Well, I suppose I can do it," Lelouch said and the grinned," Mostly because as a prince of the empire, they have to do whatever I say." Euphie giggled slightly.

"Can you also get Suzaku in there?" she asked.

"Suzaku?"

"Yes!" Lelouch frowned, before leaning back.

"As an Eleven he will be looked down upon by everyone," he said.

"But he's your friend, surely, that can hold some ground," Euphie said, pouting. Lelouch sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," he said," But what does Cornelia think about this?"

"Guess," Euphie said with a smile.

"Thought so," Lelouch said with his own smile

KXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXL

"My name is Euphie Lillian!" Euphie said in an Ashford uniform, using her mother's maiden name," I will be joining you here!" The class in front of her listened. Wanting to meet Lelouch's friends, she had him skip her one year up.

"Thank you Ms. Lillian," the teacher said," You may take your seat next to Ms. Stadtfield." Euphie went over and sat next to Kallen.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen whispered.

"I wanted to see the world from the eyes of normal people, just don't tell anyone I'm a princess," she said. Kallen sighed.

"Lelouch?" she guessed.

"I had him pull a few strings," Euphie answered with a smile. That was when Suzaku came in, and everyone gasped, save Euphie.

"I am Suzaku Kururugi," he said," Please treat me well."

After class, people were all whispering about Suzaku.

"What is an Eleven doing here?" one girl hissed.

"I mean, he's friends with Prince Lelouch, he can't be all bad," another girl said.

"Yeah, isn't he a commander in the army or something?" a boy said.

"Eh, probably didn't deserve it," one guy said.

Kallen walked over to Suzaku.

"What are you doing here?" she asked," I thought you would be working with the Lancelot all the time?" Suzaku chuckled as he stood up to not be looked down on.

"Well, Lloyd's been rather busy," he said," Besides, where's the Guren?" Kallen blushed.

"Rakshata has been busy too," she said, somewhat embarrassed. Suzaku looked at Kallen, and noticed the confusion in her face.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"No!" Kallen said quickly. They were distracted by the sound of Euphie being surrounded by guys asking for a date.

"I'll go help her," Kallen said, as she walked over to help Euphie out. Suzaku chuckled as he left.

KXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXL

Lelouch continued to work at his computer. C.C. lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"You work too much," she said lazily," You need to have fun sometimes." Lelouch shrugged.

"As Viceroy, I have many responsibilities," he said. C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Then why can't I do anything?" she asked.

"Because it is my job to keep an eye on you from my brother Schniezel," Lelouch answered," Consider yourself lucky for me convincing him to keep you away from those tests."

C.C. sighed and leaned back on her Cheese-kun plush. Lelouch suddenly then stood up.

"Where are you going?" C.C. asked.

"Ashford," Lelouch answered," I promised to help Euphie settle in."

KXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXLKXL

Euphie set down the last of the boxes. Now the problem was getting them up the stairs.

"Oh boy," she said.

"Need some help?" Lelouch said as he came in

"Lulu!" Euphie said happily," Yes, I do need some help!" Lelouch smiled as he picked up one box. Euphie picked up the other one, fortunately she brought some up already, and she lead her brother to her room.

The rest of the Student Council, save Kallen and Nina, who were both busy with something else, came in. Suzaku came as well.

"Hey look!" he said, pointing. Euphie left some pictures.

"Oh look!" Milly said, picking up one, but she then looked at it sadly, it was a picture of Lelouch with his mother and sister. She set it down.

"What was that?" Shirley asked.

"Nothing," Milly answered, before picking up another one," Hey look, its Lelouch and Euphie!" It was, it showed the two of them chasing each other through the gardens.

"They must go back," Rivalz noticed. He then saw another picture of Euphie and Suzaku.

"You know her?" Rivalz asked. Suzaku remembered how Euphie had told him not to tell anyone she was a princess.

"Yeah," he answered," I met her once."

"Well, I've got to get back," they all heard Lelouch as he went down the stairs with Euphie," You know Cornelia, she gets mad if I don't attend any of her Knightmare tutoring classes."

"Alright then," Euphie said," Just promise you'll visit me!"

"I promise," Lelouch said smiling.

"Okay, see you later, love you!" Euphie said, smiling. Lelouch smiled back.

"Love you too," he answered, before departing. Shirley began to feel nauseous. Euphie smiled, before running down to greet them

"You must be Lelouch's friends!" she said," I'm Euphie!" Milly nodded.

"Milly Ashford," she introduced.

"The name's Rivalz!"

"I'm Shirley." Shirley sounded very uncomfortable.

"Hey Euphie!"

"Suzaku, you're here!" Euphie said, noticing the Lancelot pilot.

"So are you," Suzaku acknowledged.

Lelouch heard laughing as he left.

"Yeah Euphie, you'll love it here," he said with a grin.


	18. The Cat is Out of the Bag In a Sense

The Cat is Out of the Bag (In a Sense)

Lelouch sighed as he continued to work. Being Viceroy certainly did require a whole lot of work. It ranged from maintaing his public image to the continuing issue of refrain among the Elevens. Not to mention the ongoing issue of Zero and the JLF. He talked on the phone to one commander, went over a report from Saimata, and went over the schematics to the Sesostris all at the same time.

"Hopefully, Euphie is having an easier time," he sighed.

At Ashford, Euphie was helping Shirley organize some stuff for a celebration.

"So how long have known Lulu?" Shirley asked nervously. Euphie shrugged.

"All my life," she answered," We grew up together in Pendragon." Shirley twitched despite herself. Euphie giggled.

"I remember I told him that I was going to marry him," she said. It was a silly thought when Euphie thought about it. Shirley however, still wasn't aware Euphie and Lelouch were siblings, and it wasn't funny to her. She frowned and looked away. Euphie looked at Shirley and looked concerned.

"What are you looking at?" Shirley snapped.

"I was just wondering..." Euphie began, but thought against it.

Later in the day, Euphie was sitting in her room, and was doing some paperwork that she had to do. She was still the Sub-Viceroy.

"Maybe I'll call Lelouch about this," she mused to herself. That was when the same cat walked in and meowed. Euphie looked down.

"Oh, hello!" she said with a smile as she knelt down, setting down her badge of royalty down on the table next to her computer," Are you the same cat from yesterday?" She picked up the feline.

"I think I'll name you Arthur," she said still smiling. That was when the cat leapt out of Euphie's arms and grabbed the royal symbol and ran out.

"No, bad kitty!" Euphie said as she began to run after the cat," If that gets out, everyone will know I'm a princess!"

In the ballroom, the rest of the student council, save Kallen and Suzaku, who were just wandering around the school campus. Euphie ran past them, and stopped, running in place.

"Did any of you see a cat run by?" she asked quickly.

"Huh," Rivalz started.

"I take that as a no!" Euphie said before she continued running along.

"What as that about?" Shirley asked.

"Maybe the cat had something of hers," Rivalz suggested.

"Like an embarrassing photo?" Shirley offered.

"Or a diary note?" Milly offered.

"Maybe a love letter," Nina spoke up. Milly's face suddenly morphed into an evil grin.

"A love letter, eh?" she hissed," Get me the pager!"

Around the school, people were going around their daily activities, until Milly's voice came up.

"Attention Ashford Academy!" Milly announced," I am hereby initiating a cat hunt! The person who catches the cat will have their club's budget doubled, and for a little extra motivation, whoever catches it gets a kiss from any Student Council member they want! Heck, even former members who visit can be liable!" Most of the Ashford Academy females' ears perked up.

"Former members?" one girl echoed.

"Does that include Prince Lelouch?" another girl said. Every girl squealed in hope of getting the Viceroy to fall for them.

Each girl imagined appearing in the Imperial Palace. The girl was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress that was so expensive that no one _but_ the Royal Family could afford it. She approached the altar, with Prince Lelouch waiting at the front. His siblings were at the front row. After reaching the altar, the Emperor himself approached the pair and gave them his blessing. Lelouch hoisted up the girl in a bridal carry position and carried her bed.

"Actually, I'd prefer Milly," one girl said, snapping each girl out of the trance.

"Could you get back in the closet please?" another girl sighed.

Kallen heard the announcement as well.

"Student Council members... Wait like me?" she cried.

"EXACTLY!" a group of boys stated as they burst from the bushes.

"Imagine, a chance to steal a girl from the Prince," one boy said.

"Man I'd love to get a taste of those lips," one boy said.

"It's not going to be some lame peck on the cheek right?"

"That'd be enough for me!"

"Wait, we get to choose where she lands it?" one boy said, and every guy got a perverted look on their face while Kallen held a nervous expression. With that, every guy shot out to search for the cat.

"There's no way that's how I'm getting my first kiss!" Kallen snapped as she ran off. She was no happy that she could drop the sick girl act.

Euphie froze in terror.

'_I can't just kiss anyone, I'm a Princess, besides, Cornelia will kill me, and probably the unlucky guy at that!'_ she thought frantically as she continued running.

Shirley had lost her footing on the diving board in surprise, and ended up doing a belly flop.

At the complex, Lelouch yawned and stretched. He had finally finished his work for the day, or at leas the time being. He checked the time. He opted to go visit Euphie, she what she was up to.

"Jeremiah, prep the car," he said as he pulled on his uniform and walked down to his personal transport.

Suzaku had concluded to try and chase the cat as well, it seemed like fun. He saw the cat moving up the roof.

"The Lancelot would he helpful now," he joked out loud.

"So would the Guren!" Kallen agreed as she ran up next to him. Suzaku chuckled slightly.

"I've got it cornered up there," he said pointing.

"Alright, you take the right, I'll take the left!" Kallen said, and the two did that, however, the cat had slipped away during the time they were talking, which the two Knightmare pilots found out when they ran headfirst into each other while looping around.

'_Offering people as trophies' _Kallen sneered in her head as she ran off_' I can't believe I'm on the Britannian side now!'_

She then ran into Shirley, still in her bathing suit.

"Kallen, you have to help!" Shirley said," They're going to make us kiss someone!"

"Alright, we can work together!" Kallen concluded.

"But who would you want a kiss from?" Shirley asked. Kallen paused.

"What are you..."

"Would it be Lulu?" Shirley demanded.

"Are you crazy?" Kallen demanded right back, her cheeks turning the color of a red lotus," Just because I'm his Knight doesn't mean we're going out!"

Shirley was about to protest, when Kallen got an idea.

"Look, there it is!" she lied, pointing, activating her Geass in the process, giving Shirley the image of the cat in her head, making her run off.

Meanwhile, Euphie ran into Suzaku.

"Sorry!" Euphie said.

"Its fine!" Suzaku said," What does that cat have anyway?"

"The symbol of royalty!" Euphie answered," If it gets out, everyone will know I'm a princess!"

After a short while, the cat was cornered by the whole school around the bell tower.

"Alright everyone!" Milly said in a megaphone," There is nowhere the cat can go now!" Just when Kallen, Shirley, and Euphie had lost hope, Jeremiah's voice rang out.

"Presenting his Imperial Highness, the 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia!" he announced. Lelouch strode into view with Viletta Nu and Kewell Soresei bowing to him.

"No need to be so formal," Lelouch said as the crowd respectively parted. That was when he let out a sudden yell.

Sutherlands stormed into the area, armed and ready. The students panicked.

"No one moves!" Jeremiah said, pulling out his pistol.

"Its fine!" Lelouch said with a cringe as he reached to his back and pried off the cat, pulling out Euphie's royal symbol from its mouth," This feline certainly does have claws!"

Everything seemed to stop, while people stared at Lelouch holding the cat.

"Well, it looks Prince Lelouch wins!" Milly said happily as Euphie went over and collected the cat. Lelouch sneaked the symbol into Euphie's hand.

"Thanks!" Euphie hissed as she put it in her pocket. Milly cantered over to Lelouch.

"Well, _your highness_!" she said playfully," Choose the girl you want to kiss!"

"Say what?" Lelouch looked over the female body who were trying to tempt Lelouch, save for Nina and Kallen. Lelouch opened his mouth to say "no", when Rivalz pushed Kallen forward.

"What?" she snapped.

"Well, then, we have a volunteer!" Milly said. The girls all slouched with disappointment. Kallen tried to protest, but everyone ignored her, so she took a deep breath and approached Lelouch.

"Let's get his over with," she sighed.

"You insult me," Lelouch joked. Kallen slowly reached forward, intending to kiss Lelouch on the cheek and retract quickly, but her lips had other plans. They, instead, connected with Lelouch's lips. Every guard and every student froze in surprise, even Euphie and Suzaku as the Prince and his Knight kissed. Kallen suddenly retracted and took several steps back.

"Forgive me your highness!" Kallen said, bowing at the waist, before moving back further. Shirley stink eyed Kallen while most of the female population looked on jealously.

Kallen touched her lips in surprise, so did Lelouch.

"Well then!" Milly said," I suppose the cat is out of the bag!" Kallen and Lelouch both glared at Milly that showed the rest of the school that the cat was still deep, deep in the bag, if there was any cat at all.


End file.
